A Forgotten Past
by crazy4fanfic2008
Summary: A girl comes to the palace with an agenda concerning Aladdin. Will Jasmine stand for it or fight for her man? Rated: T just in case.
1. Chapter 1: Getting Ready for the Day

**A Forgotten Past**

**CHAPTER 1**

It was another gorgeous, beautiful, and sweltering hot day in the city of Agrabah. Jasmine and Aladdin were laying in bed on this Sunday morning in wonderful peace.

Then, the door slightly opened, but the couple did not stir. Genie entered the room as quietly as he could with Abu the monkey, Iago the parrot, and Carpet (enough said).

"C'mon," Genie whispered as the foursome headed to Aladdin and Jasmine's bed.

"Oooh Oooh Aaaah Aaaah!" Abu cried out in excitement.

"Do you want our heads gone?" Genie asked as he made his head disappear.

Abu shook his head.

"Then shush it!" Iago and Genie said together and Carpet shook his tassel in agreement.

Genie looked over his shoulder and the lovebirds were still asleep. (I know, talk about sleeping through anything.)

"Ok, 1…2...3," Genie counted.

"SURPRISE!" everyone cried except for Abu and Carpet, they made noises and movements (Abu made the noises and Carpet did the movements.)

Aladdin and Jasmine sleepily got up (finally!). They looked at each other and all around the room until they spotted Genie.

"What's all this?" Aladdin asked.

"You mean you forgot your own anniversary?!" Genie asked in shock.

"Of course I haven't," Aladdin said. "It was today; one year ago that Jasmine and I got married."

"And what a wonderful wedding it was," Jasmine sighed. She flashed her beautiful brown eyes and flipped her long black hair, and kissed Aladdin deeply and he returned the powerful kiss.

"Ewww! Public display of affection!" Iago stated in his juvenile way as everyone else sighed.

"Your father is planning an anniversary ball tonight," Genie said.

"A ball?!" Jasmine repeated in shock. "I have to do my hair, pick an outfit, what about the flowers, and the theme, and the guest list, and the food, and the-!"

"Jasmine, relax!" Aladdin said. "We have people in the palace to take care of that and everything will be perfect tonight."

"You're right," Jasmine agreed. "I knew there was some reason I married you."

"Ok, ok, enough romantic mushy talk. Let's get started with the party," Iago said, not wanting to see another kiss.

"Good thinking Iago," said Genie who'd been silent because he loved Aladdin and Jasmine intimate moments together. "Let's get cracking," he agreed, as he pulled Aladdin ad Jasmine out of bed to start the day.

_Author's Note:__ Sorry this chapter is mushy gushy talk and lame. It's just an introduction and the real action is in upcoming chapters, I promise. Reviews, any kind, are welcome. Thanks._


	2. Chapter 2: A Girl in Agrabah's Streets

**CHAPTER 2**

_Disclaimer: __I won nothing from Aladdin except this girl and Siva._

Meanwhile, in the market streets of Agrabah, a young girl was running away from palace guards with an apple in her hand.

"We're gonna get you street rat!" one of the guards cried.

"All this over one little apple?" the girl asked herself. "Oh well, the usual morning. C'mon Siva," the girl said to her little monkey.

Siva jumped onto the young girl's shoulders and the chase began. The guards chased after her. They squeezed through narrow streets, jumped over rooftops, and swung through windows. After much outwitting and tricks, the girl escaped the guards and headed to her small little hideout, where she sat down.

"Gee, a morning of being chased by guards sure takes the wind out of you, doesn't it Siva?" the young girl said with a smile.

Siva made some monkey noises and smiled.

The girl cut the apple in two, gave half to Siva, and kept the rest for herself. She took one bite of the apple and sighed.

_What a heavenly taste, _she thought to herself.

All of a sudden, there was a trumpet sound. The girl rushed to the "window" (it was more of a huge hole in the wall and a drape on a clothesline covered it) in curiosity. Siva joined her and jumped on the girl's head.

A short man dressed in rich clothes and atop a camel opened his scroll.

"By order of the Sultan," the man began. "Every eligible man, woman, and child is to attend the one year anniversary ball of Prince Aladdin and Princess Jasmine."

Everyone cheered as the man rolled up the scroll and headed to the next town square to read the command.

"Aladdin?!" the girl said out loud. "Why, I haven't seen him in years. Does he remember me? Has he forgotten our past? Does he want to see me again?"

Siva shrugged her shoulders.

"Siva, we're going to that ball and I'm gonna see Aladdin!" the young girl said with determination and set out to the palace.

_Author's Note:__ So, I hope you like the story so far. Reviews, kindly or not, are welcome. Anyway, if I_ _can't accept criticism I'm not a good author. To anyone who reviewed: you will be especially thanked at the end of this story. Stay tuned for the next chapter! Thanks._


	3. Chapter 3: Ali Adin Arrives

**CHAPTER 3**

"Al, you look great," Genie said as he stepped back to look at the prince.

Aladdin was wearing the outfit he wore when he first met Jasmine, except the color was a little lighter.

"You really think so?" Aladdin asked as he looked at himself in the mirror in his bedroom.

"You're a lady magnet," Genie assured. He then transformed into a lady. "You've stolen my heart," he sighed as the lady.

Abu and Iago rolled their eyes while Carpet smacked his "forehead" while Aladdin kind of laughed.

"Aladdin!" Jasmine called from their bathroom. "Can you wait for me?"

"Sure Jasmine," Aladdin replied.

"C'mon, let's get moving. Let's get moving," Iago insisted, not wanting to see another intimate Aladdin/Jasmine moment.

"SHHHHHHHH!" Genie and Abu hissed, while Carpet covered his mouth.

"Alright, I'm ready," Jasmine said.

Aladdin turned his eyes to the far side of the room as Jasmine entered. She was dressed in a light purple outfit like her blue outfit that she wore on their carpet ride. The outfit suited Jasmine well due to the fact that she was thin, had a nice tan, and was a good height (a couple of inches shorter than Aladdin). She looked absolutely gorgeous.

"Wow," he said.

"You like it?" she asked.

"I love it," Aladdin assured. "And I love you."

Aladdin reached for Jasmine's hand and pulled her in close to him. He put his arms around her waist and she put her arms around his neck and they kissed. Everyone but Iago sighed (and Carpet made the movement for sighing).

"This is why I said to get moving," Iago said. "We can't stay in a room for five minutes before pretty boy starts making out with Miss Romantic over here. I mean seriously, can you two even control yourselves. It's not that hard, you just-."

Iago's rambling was cut short be Genie, who knocked him out with a bowl. Genie then turned back to Aladdin and Jasmine who had just pulled apart from each other.

"Aladdin!" the Sultan boomed suddenly. "Come to the throne room immediately!"

"What could Father possibly want?" Jasmine asked as Aladdin hurried to the throne room.

"I don't know Jasmine but I'm gonna find out," he said and hurried off.

In the ballroom, the Sultan was sitting on his throne and two palace guards were holding the girl from the marketplace. The guards had also captured Siva and put her in a cage which one guard was holding.

The young girl and Siva had apparently snuck past the guards guarding the front gate to the palace (to this day, no one knows how) and climbed through a window which happened to be a throne room window. After a little chasing, girl and monkey were caught.

When Aladdin entered the ballroom, the girl immediately straightened and smiled a small smile. Aladdin looked closely at the girl. She looked familiar, but he couldn't place her in his head.

"Why is this girl being held?" Aladdin asked.

"This girl snuck into the palace. She claims she knows you and wanted to see you," the Sultan said.

Aladdin walked to the girl. "Excuse me but do I know you?" he asked.

"You don't remember me Aladdin," she said solemnly.

"Perhaps your name would help," he hinted.

"Ali-Adin (ah lee-ah dean)," she replied.

"Ali-Adin?" he said. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Of course," the girl replied. "I know my own name."

Hearing that name sent memories flooding back to Aladdin. Memories that he never thought he would think of again.

_Author's Note:__ I hope all of you reading are enjoying. All reviews are welcome. To anyone who reviewed: you will be especially thanked at the end of the story. Stick around for the next chapter. Thanks._


	4. Chapter 4: Memories of Ali Adin

**CHAPTER 4**

_Author's Note:__ This is a flashback chapter by the way. I just wanted you to know in case you started reading and were confused. Thanks and enjoy!_

14-year old Aladdin was walking silently among the rooftops of Agrabah looking for the right cart to swipe something for lunch, when his eyes fell upon a corn-on-the cob cart whose vender's back was turned. With a few little tricks and Abu's help, Aladdin was able to get two corn-on-the cobs for the both of them. The duo headed to a rooftop to munch on their lunch.

Aladdin was taking his third bite when he saw a beautiful girl with long black hair, crystal blue eyes (a rarity in Agrabah), and the same skin tone as Aladdin wearing a tan colored robe, walking through the marketplace. She was medium height and thin. She was 13 years old. Aladdin immediately stopped eating and was staring at the girl, entranced by her exquisite beauty. Abu saw this and hopped in front of Aladdin and waved his paws in front of Aladdin's face to wake him up. When the actions proved to be hopeless, the monkey went back to eating his corn-on-the cob.

The girl happened to see a little girl reaching up to a melon cart for her little brother and her to share.

"Here you go," the girl said as she picked up a melon and gave it to the little girl.

The little girl smiled and ran off with her brother. Unfortunately, the vender turned around just as the girl was handing the little girl the melon.

"I hope you have money for the melon," the vender said through gritted teeth.

"Money?" the girl asked.

She had forgotten about money. This girl was a street rat and never paid for food, she stole it. On this particular day, she had forgotten and she had no idea what to do.

The vender grabbed the girl's hand and pinned it to the counter of the cart so she couldn't get away. He raised a knife and said, "You do know the penalty for stealing, don't you?" he said.

"No!" the girl cried.

Quick as a flash, Aladdin grabbed Abu, swooped down on a clothes-line, grabbed the girl and landed on another rooftop. They then started to run.

"It's that street rat Aladdin!" he cried.

Fortunately, the trio had disappeared from sight. Quickly, Aladdin led the girl to his secret hideout. When they got there, the girl plopped down onto a rock, completely tired. All of a sudden, a monkey hopped up to the rooftop and straight into the girl's arms.

"Siva!" she cried as she wrapped her arms around the monkey.

"Siva?" Aladdin asked.

"That's the name of my monkey," the girl said.

Siva hopped over to Abu. Abu took one look at Siva and found himself smitten. He was all over her.

The girl smiled at the two and then turned to Aladdin.

"So, I know your name," she said.

"But I don't know yours," he said.

"My name is Ali-Adin," she replied.

"That's a pretty name. It fits for such a pretty girl."

Ali-Adin blushed. "Thank you."

"You're not very good at this stealing food game are you?" he said.

"I actually am."

Aladdin raised his eyebrows at her.

"I really am," Ali-Adin insisted.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"I know what I'm good at," she retorted. "Today was just one of those days," she insisted.

"Alright," Aladdin said. "Whatever you say."

-A Forgotten Past-

Over the months, Ali-Adin and Aladdin became very good friends. But slowly, the two began to see each other in a different light, but didn't tell each other. Ali-Adin found herself drawn to Aladdin's handsomeness. She loved his wavy black hair and soft brown eyes. His tan did him well and he was tall and thin, but very well defined. She loved everything about him: who he was, where he lived, what he did; she loved it all. Aladdin was attracted to Ali-Adin as well. He loved her beauty, her kindness, her sense of humor, everything.

Once summer evening, an unexpected rain poured down in Agrabah. Everyone rushed into their homes. Ali-Adin hurried back to the little hideout she shared with Aladdin.

"You look absolutely chilled," Aladdin commented.

"I am," Ali-Adin replied.

"Here," Aladdin said and gave her a blanket.

"Thanks," she said.

"No problem."

The two were silent for several minutes. Ali-Adin decided to break the ice and gently placed her head on Aladdin's shoulder. He let the head rest there for a couple of more minutes. All of a sudden, they heard music. They looked out the window to see a poor minstrel, standing in the rain, playing a romantic love song. Ali-Adin and Aladdin looked at each other and they knew the timing was right.

"Ali-Adin?" he said huskily

"Yes Aladdin?" she answered.

"Come here."

She walked towards him and he grabbed her, dipped her, and planted a huge kiss on her lips. When he lifted her he saw the surprised look on her face (little did he know it was a good surprise look) and gently pushed her away.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I kissed you when you didn't wanna be kissed."

"Didn't want to be kissed? Aladdin, I have been waiting for months for you to kiss me!"

"Are you serious?!" Aladdin asked in shock.

"Of course. Aladdin, I'm in love with you."

"Ali-Adin, I'm in love with you too."

"Yes!" she cried.

Aladdin let out a hearty laugh and smiled and she smiled back. They shared another kiss and each thought that this romance would last forever. Unfortunately for them, fate had it another way.

-A Forgotten Past-

Over the next few weeks, Ali-Adin and Aladdin were having the time of their lives. Being a street rat all of a sudden, didn't matter anymore. For those two, has long as they had their lover, life was grand. One day, it happened that Aladdin had been out getting (stealing) food for them. When he got back to the hideout, she wasn't there. He waited for her for two hours, and she still hadn't come back. This was very unusual, for her to be alone in the streets for more than an hour alone since she had met Aladdin, so he decided to go look for her.

Aladdin leapt over rooftops and searched other street rat's hideaways. Still, Ali-Adin was no where in sight. He finally got to one hideout that had a long climb. He started walking up and has he was about twenty steps from the time, he heard giggling coming from a girl. It sounded like Ali-Adin's voice. Aladdin raced up the last 20 steps and barged in through the door to find Ali-Adin and some other street rat guy making out.

Ali-Adin gasped when Aladdin burst through the door. "Aladdin!" she cried.

"So, this is what you've been doing this whole time?!" Aladdin said in fury.

"Aladdin, I can explain," she said and walked towards him.

"Get back over here," commanded the guy she had been making out with, "or your monkey gets it" and he dangled her sleeping monkey out of the high "window".

"Alright," she said to the guy and turned back to Aladdin. "Look I can explain at home. Just trust me."

"Ali-Adin, how can I trust you now that I see what you've done?" Aladdin asked her. "I bet I couldn't satisfy you, so you made out with this guy who's like eighteen or so-."

"Twenty," the man said.

"Twenty?!" Aladdin cried out. "You had to go for an older man to find pleasure?! Well that's fine with me, because I never want to see you again."

"Aladdin, wait!" Ali-Adin cried.

"Good-bye Ali-Adin," Aladdin said and left.

The man Ali-Adin had been making out with said, "Since you're obviously not going to be kissing anymore, here's your monkey," he said tossing the monkey to her. "And your money," he added tossing a couple of coins to her and he left the hideout.

-A Forgotten Past-

What had happened was that Ali-Adin was trying to get some money to buy food for her and Aladdin. The man had come along her and they got to talking. When he heard her problem, he said that if she slept with him, she'd get lots of money. At first, Ali-Adin refused. Through the day she tried other things but with no success. She came across the man again, and he once again made the offer. She agreed, having no other alternative (she had no idea what she was doing).

Ali-Adin sat down and started crying, while Siva tried to comfort her. After a good half hour of crying, Ali-Adin noticed it was getting dark.

"I gotta find Aladdin and explain to him," she said.

Ali-Adin picked up Siva and rushed back to the hideout. When she got there, Aladdin's things, Aladdin, and Abu were gone. There was a note that was on the floor that Aladdin had someone to write and traded the writing for a jewel that he had stolen.

The letter said:

_Dear Ali-Adin,_

_I can't believe that you have done something like this and I really never want to see you again. Don't come looking for Abu and me, because we have gone far, far away. As much as I despise you right now, part of me will always love you. Good-bye Ali-Adin, forever._

_Yours truly,_

_your ex-boyfriend, Aladdin_

Ali-Adin reread the note over and over again, looking for perhaps a hidden meaning. Eventually, she couldn't take it anymore and burst into tears. The love of her life was gone and she never would see him again.

Of course, Aladdin found a new hideout and in time, Ali-Adin was forgotten. Not completely, he just never thought of her. A few years later, he met Jasmine, and the rest, is history.

_Author's Note:__ Thanks for reading my story up until now. It really means a lot to me. Reviews of all kind are welcome. For all who have reviewed: you will be especially thanked at the end of the story. Keep on reading for the next chapter. Thanks. By the way, an excerpt for Chapter 5 will be posted shortly on my profile._


	5. Chapter 5: Ali Adin Stays

**CHAPTER 5**

Aladdin finished his trip back down memory lane and stared at Ali-Adin for a few minutes.

"Aladdin? Now would be a good time for you to say something," Ali-Adin said.

After a few more seconds, Aladdin said, "I never expected to see you again."

"I never expected to see you again either," Ali-Adin replied.

"But for me, that's not exactly a bad thing," Aladdin said icily.

Ali-Adin bent her head down in shame. "I'm sorry Aladdin. I never wanted to hurt you all those years ago"

"But you did!" Aladdin yelled in a voice so loud that it made Jasmine, Genie, Abu, Iago, and Carpet come into the throne room.

"Aladdin, are you alright?" Jasmine asked, running towards Aladdin.

"Yes dear," he said and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Is this Princess Jasmine?" Ali-Adin asked.

"Yes Ali-Adin. My wife," Aladdin told her.

Ali-Adin bowed her head, because the guards were still holding her.

"Who are you?" Jasmine asked.

"My name is Ali-Adin your Highness," she said.

"Ali-Adin, you look absolutely exhausted and a little dirty. My maids will wash you up and then you can join Aladdin and me for lunch."

"No!" Aladdin cried and Abu raced up to Ali-Adin and started making sounds angrily at her, but when he saw Siva, he stopped and became entranced all over again. Abu walked to the cage and Siva smiled, the monkey she loved was back again.

"Abu is still just the same," Ali-Adin remarked.

"Do you know her?" Jasmine asked to Aladdin, seeing that Aladdin hadn't wanted Ali-Adin to join them and that she knew Abu.

"Someone I knew from the marketplace," Aladdin said, not wanting Jasmine to know the whole truth.

"Oh, then please let her stay. For my sake?" Jasmine said.

Aladdin didn't know what to do. He didn't want to make Jasmine unhappy, but he didn't want to see Ali-Adin, not after how much she had hurt him.

"Alright," Aladdin agreed.

"Thank you darling," Jasmine said throwing her arms around Aladdin.

Aladdin dipped Jasmine and kissed her passionately for two reasons. One was because: duh, she was his wife and he loved her. The second reason was because he wanted to show Ali-Adin that he really was over her and Jasmine was the new and only love of his life.

After the kiss, Aladdin headed towards Genie, Iago, and Carpet. "C'mon Abu!" Aladdin called and reluctantly, Abu followed. The four walked to Aladdin and Jasmine's bedroom, while Jasmine showed Ali-Adin to the washroom, where she would be cleaned.

Aladdin closed the door to the bedroom and sat down on the bed.

"Al? What's wrong?" Genie asked.

"Remember Ali-Adin?" Aladdin said.

"Yea, but what's that gotta do with anything?"

"She's my ex-girlfriend."

"You're what?!" Genie and Iago screeched together.

"I know, I know," Aladdin said in despair. "What am I gonna do?"

"First of all," Genie said, "let's not have a repeat of when you and Jasmine met. Tell her the truth."

"Are you out of your mind?" Iago said. "How's Jasmine gonna feel about the ex-girlfriend showing up at the anniversary party. Oh yeah, about the anniversary ball, did you get Jasmine a gift?"

"Oh my god! I forgot about the gift!" Aladdin cried, standing up.

Genie, Iago, and Abu's moths dropped opened as Carpet hit his "forehead".

"You forgot?" Genie said in shock. "As in: didn't remember, slipped your mind, and omitted the idea. Are you insane?"

"You moron! As if things weren't bad enough already," Iago said.

"I know, I know. I'm such an idiot," Aladdin said. 'What am I gonna get her?"

"A watch, bracelet, necklace, earrings, clothes?" suggested Iago.

"No, I've already gotten her things like that on birthdays and holidays," Aladdin said.

"How about a ticket to have a candlelit dinner under the gazebo in the garden and afterwards, an evening of dancing to a band," Genie suggested.

"Genie, that's perfect!" Aladdin exclaimed. "How did you think of that?"

'I'm quite the romantic," Genie said and fluttered his eyes.

Aladdin laughed and then, his face turned serious and flopped back down onto the bed.

"Al, what's wrong?" Genie said.

What am I gonna do about Ali-Adin?" asked Aladdin.

"TELL JASMINE THE TRUTH AND FORGET ABOUT YOUR EX-GIRLFRIEND!" yelled Genie and Abu and Carpet nodded in agreement. "How many times must we go over about how lying is a big no-no."

"I know that Genie, but-."

"No buts. Tell her the truth," Genie ordered.

"Alright Genie, I'll tell her," Aladdin said and he got up and marched out of the room with Carpet, Abu, and Genie on his trail.

"Here we go, about to witness the break-up to end all break-ups!" Iago said and flew after Aladdin, Carpet, Abu, and Genie.

In the meantime, Ali-Adin was getting cleaned up by Jasmine's maids.

"Girl, what exactly do you call…this?" one maid asked as she held Ali-Adin's dirty robe by two fingers.

"My robe," Ali-Adin answered.

"Well, it's got to go," the maid said and threw the robe into the garbage.

"What am I supposed to wear then?" Ali-Adin asked.

"You will wear one of Princess Jasmine's outfits," the maid responded and helped Ali-Adin step out of the tub.

Ali-Adin had been living in the streets all her life and obviously there are no showers in the streets. Years of dust, dirt, and grime were washed off Ali-Adin's body. Her hair was delicately cleaned and was now smooth and full instead of knotty, dirty, and stringy. It felt so good to be clean, that Ali-Adin wished that the feeling could last forever.

Ali-Adin was handed a pink belly shirt and matching pants with a purple chiffon wrap. The clothes were soft and made of the finest material. They were much better than her scratchy robe. She was given matching pink satin slippers and her long, black hair was braided and a pink headband was set in it.

Jasmine came into the washroom to fetch Ali-Adin and bring her to lunch with her. When the princess saw the street rat dressed so beautifully, she smiled. Her maids had done well and perhaps the girl could use some lessons about etiquette from her now that she had on the proper clothing.

"You look absolutely gorgeous," Jasmine complimented.

"Thank you, Your Highness," Ali-Adin said and curtsied.

"Call me Jasmine."

Jasmine then led Ali-Adin to the garden where lunch would be served.

Aladdin met up with the two girls in the garden and immediately started speaking, "Jasmine, I have to tell you something. A-"

"Aladdin you haven't even greeted Ali-Adin yet," Jasmine scolded.

"Sorry Jasmine," Aladdin mumbled. "Good afternoon Ali-A-"and he stopped short.

Aladdin was absolutely enchanted by how beautiful Ali-Adin looked. He just couldn't take his eyes off her.

"Doesn't see look great Aladdin?" Jasmine asked.

"Gorgeous," Aladdin said in his enchantment.

The moment ended as a tiger was chasing after Siva. Siva jumped into Ali-Adin's arms.

Ali-Adin shrieked and screamed, "Tiger!"

"Relax," Jasmine said calmly.

"Relax?!" Ali-Adin said in an anything but calm voice. "There's a tiger in your garden!"

"It's only Rajah," Jasmine said.

"Rajah?" Ali-Adin asked.

"Yea, my pet tiger," Jasmine explained.

"Pet tiger?!" the street rat said in shock.

"Yup."

"He won't bite," Aladdin assured.

"No he won't," Jasmine agreed. "You won't, will you Rajah? You won't bite our guest will you?" the princess said, cooing the tiger that she loved.

Aladdin smiled. This was one of the many reasons he loved Jasmine and just because Ali-Adin looked great, didn't mean that he had fallen back in love with her. His heart was with Jasmine, from now to eternity.

The three enjoyed a nice lunch. Abu, Siva, Genie, and Iago ate to the side. Carpet just sat with them. After lunch was over, Jasmine stood up to head to the washroom.

"Where are you heading?" Aladdin asked.

"To the washroom," Jasmine said. "I know the ball is not for a while, but there's hair, makeup, jewelry, clothing, shoes …you know."

"Yea I know," Aladdin said with a smile.

Jasmine smiled and then her face became serious, like she was deep in thought.

"What is it?" Aladdin asked.

"I was thinking," Jasmine began, "why doesn't Ali-Adin join us tonight at the ball."

"Tonight? At the ball?" Aladdin said in disbelief as Ali-Adin's face wore a surprised look.

"Why not? She's a friend of yours. She should be able to attend."

"Jasmine, that's not it. It's just that-"

"Please Aladdin, for me?"

Aladdin looked into her big, brown eyes, and didn't have the heart to tell Jasmine the truth about him and Ali-Adin.

"Alright Jasmine," Aladdin reluctantly agreed.

"Thank you so much honey," Jasmine said and kissed Aladdin deeply. Aladdin returned the kiss while Ali-Adin, Siva, and Iago looked on with disgust. Abu, Genie, and Carpet on the other hand, sighed.

After the kiss ended, Aladdin said in a playful tone, "We should disagree more often."

Jasmine laughed and kissed him again and said, "Alright now I have to go. Come Ali-Adin."

"Now?" Ali-Adin asked.

"Yea, you're going to be pampered too," Jasmine said as she headed for the washroom with Ali-Adin right behind her, and Siva, who had said good bye to Abu, on her shoulder.

Aladdin sighed and then turned to the Genie. "Genie, what am I going to do?"

"Well," Genie said, "for starters, you should have told Jasmine THE TRUTH!"

"Genie, I couldn't," Aladdin explained. "I mean, you saw the look in her eyes. How could I say no?"

"Very easy," Genie said. "You just move you mouth to form the letters N-O, which means, NO!"

"Alright Genie, "I'll tell her tonight."

"You better, because if the truth comes out and it's not from you, you might lose her."

Now Iago, who had been quietly standing on the side, burst out with, "What's it gonna look like when the husband tells the wife that the "friend" of his she supposedly invited is his first love and ex-girlfriend who apparently is still hung up on him!"

"Whoa!" Aladdin exclaimed. "Still hung up on?"

"Duh!" Iago responded. "Can you not see it?"

"No, I guess not," Aladdin said feeling kind of dumb.

"Al, this why Jasmine needs to know the truth," Genie said. "Because if Ali-Adin pulls something, it's off with your head." Then Genie "cut" off his head and said, "It's not a very comfortable position if you know what I mean."

"Listen everybody," Aladdin began, "I'll decide tonight. Just let me get dress of the ball."

Abu, Carpet, Iago, and Genie agreed as Aladdin got ready for the anniversary ball.

_Author's Note:__ Thanks for reading up until now, it really means a lot. Reviews, good or bad, are welcome. To all who have reviewed: you will be especially thanked at the end of this story. Keep reading to come across the next chapter. The climax is almost reached. Thanks._


	6. Chapter 6: The Not So Great Ball

**CHAPTER 6**

The ballroom was decorated, the food was prepared, the orchestra was ready, and the ball was set to begin.

Jasmine and Ali-Adin walked out of the dressing room completely ready for a night of joy. Jasmine was dressed in a floor-length light blue dress that was off the shoulders and had a gold bow tied around the waistline. She had on light blue shoes and golden accessories (earrings, necklace…). Her makeup was natural and her hair was set up in a bun with pearls strung through. Of course, her trademark sapphire headband was also in her hair and Jasmine looked perfect.

Ali-Adin was dressed in a floor-length light purple, off the shoulder gown with a white bow tied around the waistline. She had on light purple shoes and a pair of silver earrings and a sliver necklace (very simple jewelry that still made her look pretty). Ali-Adin's makeup was also natural, but her hair was left down, yet it was neat and she just had an amethyst (a purple stone) set in the middle of a headband that was in her hair. She looked wonderful too.

The two girls headed down a hallway to wait outside Aladdin's dressing room. 

Aladdin was dressed in the same outfit he was dressed in as Prince Ali Abwaba, you know, the beige suit and cape and the hat with the purple feather. He had on gold shoes and Genie fixed him up so he looked great.

"You ready kid?" Genie asked.

"I think so," Aladdin said. "Guys, how do I look," he asked, turning to Abu, Carpet, and Iago.

Abu and Carpet gave him a thumbs up while Iago said, "You look fine."

"Well then, I'm ready," Aladdin said turning back to Genie.

"Alrighty then," Genie said and with a big flourish, opened the doors as Aladdin stepped out to face Jasmine and Ali-Adin. 

Aladdin couldn't take his eyes off the two beautiful women standing before him.

"Well," what do you think?" Jasmine asked turning around and motioning for Ali-Adin to do the same. 

"Wow!" Aladdin exclaimed and went up to Jasmine and was about to kiss her when Jasmine said, "Don't smear my makeup" and they both smiled as they kissed.

"Jasmine, you look gorgeous," Aladdin complimented.

"And Ali-Adin?" Jasmine asked.

"She looks very nice too," Aladdin said, trying to get off his mind how beautiful Ali-Adin looked.

"Well then, let's go downstairs," Jasmine said and linked arms with Aladdin and walked downstairs with Ali-Adin right behind them. 

Guests were arriving by the dozen and by the time, it was almost ready to announce Aladdin and Jasmine, the ballroom was filled with people of all ages, dancing, eating, drinking, talking, and just being merry. Ali-Adin was snuck down a back staircase and entered the ballroom unnoticed. She stayed in a corner of the ballroom, until a handsome young man approached her.

"Pardon me miss, but may I have this dance?" he asked.

"I'd be delighted sir," Ali-Adin said having nothing to do and they began to dance.

After a couple of minutes, the song ended and everybody clapped. Then, the Sultan got up a platform and everyone cheered.

"Ladies and gentleman, it is my pleasure to present to you the guests of honor. Celebrating their one year anniversary, I present to you, my son-in-law and my daughter, Prince Aladdin and Princess Jasmine!"

The guest clapped and cheered and whooped as the couple made their way down the Grand Staircase leading to the ballroom. Ali-Adin clapped silently because; well of course she was not very happy that Jasmine was married to the love of her life. But, she had plans in mind as to make Aladdin remember their love.

As soon as Aladdin and Jasmine had descended the staircase, the orchestra played a song for only the couple to dance to. They played the song: "A Whole New World", the song Aladdin and Jasmine sang the night he took her on a carpet ride and they fell in love.

Jasmine and Aladdin had the same look on their face. It was like falling in love all over again and it was such a wonderful feeling. When the song ended, Aladdin and Jasmine kissed and the ballroom erupted into cheers. The ball was now in full swing.

Everyone began mingling and dancing, drinking and eating. The couple split to see some friends and promised to see each other soon. As Aladdin was talking to some male friends, Ali-Adin walked up and tapped him on the arm. 

When Aladdin turned around and saw that it was her, he asked in a whisper, "What do you want?"

"I need to talk to you now," she replied in a whisper.

"Excuse me," Aladdin said to his friends and turned to Ali-Adin who led him to the door across the ballroom that led to the garden.

Once, they were in a gazebo, Ali-Adin stopped and motioned for Aladdin to stay as she closed the gazebo doors.

"What do you want Ali-Adin?" he asked.

"I need to explain to you what I should have years ago," she said and told him the story of why she had been making out with the guy.

"Oh," Aladdin said when she had finished.

"So you see I wasn't cheating on you. I still loved you and I still do," Ali-Adin said in return.

"Maybe it was for the best," he said in shock.

"WHAT!" she screamed in shock.

"Well if it wasn't for that incident, I might never have met Jasmine," he explained.

"But, I thought you loved me."

"Yes I do. Maybe I always will, but never in that way again. I love Jasmine now, but we can always be friends."

Ali-Adin, not being able to bear hearing another word, sat down on the bench and cried. Aladdin sat down next to her and rubbed her back.

"Ali-Adin, I'm sorry. Someday, you'll find someone who will love you more than you ever imagined," Aladdin assured.

"But I want to be loved by you," she said in sniffles. 

"I'm sorry, but that man is just not me." 

Ali-Adin dried her tears and said, "If I can't get you to remember how much you loved me through words, I'll show you through actions."

She leaned in and gave Aladdin a powerful, passionate kiss that she had been longing to since he had left. During the kiss, memories of love and want for Ali-Adin came rushing back to Aladdin. 

When the kiss ended, she sighed heavily and asked, "Did that work?"

He looked at her and answered, "Yes".

Ali-Adin smiled as Aladdin kissed her back and tightened his arms around her waist as her arms found their way around his neck. As he was starting to deepen the kiss even more, the doors to the gazebo flung open and a figure stood in the doorway. Jasmine!

Aladdin pulled away and ran to Jasmine. "Jasmine," he said, "I can explain."

"Explain? I don't need your bogus explanation," Jasmine yelled as she backed Aladdin towards the bench so that he thumped back down. "I know very well what I just saw. I know we said we would see each other soon, but not like this. Why kiss her? Is she your plaything?"

"I'm his ex-girlfriend," Ali-Adin said.

"You're not helping," Aladdin said. 

"She deserves to know the truth."

"Ex-girlfriend? Ex-girlfriend! Why didn't you tell me?" Jasmine asked.

"Because I didn't want you to get upset like you are now," Aladdin told her. 

"That's not why I'm upset. Now that you lied, you can bet I'm upset. I guess you wanted to pick up where you left off with your ex-girlfriend." 

"Jasmine, it's not like that," Aladdin said trying to explain.

"It doesn't matter, you kissed her and you face the consequences. You are sleeping somewhere else but our bedroom tonight."

"Jasmine-"

"No Aladdin. Not our bedroom. I also don't want to see you for the rest of the party! And as for you," Jasmine said facing Ali-Adin, "I have been nothing but nice to you and this is how you repay me, by destroying my marriage! Take your monkey and tell one of my servants to give you an outfit and get out of this castle, tonight!"

"Princess Jasmine, this isn't Aladdin's fault. Please let me explain!" begged Ali-Adin.

"Get out now," Jasmine said calmly, closing her eyes and pointing to the door.

Ali-Adin got up and left. Aladdin started to get up and leave when Jasmine opened her eyes and said, "Sit down."

Aladdin obediently sat.

"Why?" she asked her husband. "Why toss a year of marriage away? Don't you love me anymore? Or was that whole year a lie to you?"

"Jasmine, I love you. I don't love Ali-Adin the same way. She's gonna have a place in my heart as a first love, but you are the love of my life and it's gonna stay that way till I die. Do you trust me on that?"

"I don't know. I see this and now I can't really be sure if I can trust you."

"You can. You always have and you always will. I know you will."

"Aladdin, just sleep in a guest bedroom tonight while I make up my mind."

"Alright," Aladdin reluctantly agreed. 

He got up and started to walk out the door. As he leaned to kiss Jasmine, she pulled away and pointed towards the door. When he was at the doorway, he said, "Jasmine?"

She turned around.

"Don't ever give up on us 'cause I never will," Aladdin said and walked away.

Jasmine was left in the gazebo all alone. Rajah, who had been in the garden, saw her and went up to her.

"Oh Rajah," she said as she knelt down next to the tiger and cried while Rajah comforted her.

_Author's Note: I hope you all like my story so far.� Plz review while waiting for an update.� To all who reviewed: You will be especially thanked at the end of my story.� Thnx and stick around for Chapter 7.� Excerpt will be on my profile._


	7. Chapter 7: Aladdin's Memory Loss

CHAPTER 7

**CHAPTER 7**

Upstairs in Aladdin and Jasmine's bedroom, Carpet and Genie were playing checkers and Iago was sleeping. 

"Make your move," Genie said to Carpet.

Carpet moved his checker and got two of Genie's checkers.

"Good move," Genie complimented. Then he said to himself, "I can't believe this, I'm losing to a rug!"

At that moment, Aladdin stormed into the room and slammed the door. He sat down on the bed. 

Iago woke up to this and said, "Geez buddy, the least you could do is have some courtesy to a sleeping parrot!" 

"Shut up Iago!" shot back Aladdin.

"I'm guessing the ball didn't go well," Genie said as he and Carpet packed up the checkers.

"No Genie, the ball did not go well," Aladdin said.

"Why?" Genie asked.

"I don't want to say," Aladdin pouted.

"It's because of Ali-Adin, isn't it?" asked Genie. 

Aladdin said nothing.

"It is because of Ali-Adin. Al, I warned you about her."

"Genie, I don't need an 'I told you so' lecture right now," Aladdin said.

Aladdin got a pair of pajamas, toothpaste, a toothbrush, and a pillow.

"Al, where are you going?" Genie asked.

"Jasmine kicked me out of our room and said to sleep in a guest bedroom tonight."

"What did you and Ali-Adin do that was so bad?"

"We kissed," Aladdin mumbled. 

"YOU WHAT?!" yelled Genie.

"We kissed Genie. I know it was a mistake but all these memories, came flooding back, and- and-. I don't know. It was stupid and I know I'm paying the consequences for it."

"Al, just do what Jasmine asks you do and maybe she'll change her mind and forgive you."

Aladdin sighed and nodded. Deep down he knew Genie was right. He didn't want to say anything so he grabbed his things for the night and took off for the guest bedroom.

Jasmine finished drying her tears and headed back into the ballroom, but only to go upstairs to her room. On her way up, she saw Ali-Adin and Siva walking down the stairs, led by guards, to the front door. Jasmine's eyes turned to slits and she hurried up the stairs before she could burst at Ali-Adin.

"Princess Jasmine!" cried Ali-Adin as she was being led away by the guards.

No response.

"Princess Jasmine!" pleaded Ali-Adin.

Jasmine did not answer that cry either and hurried to her bedroom. She slammed the door shut and flopped down onto her bed in tears.

"Oh Aladdin," she said to herself. "Was she worth our marriage? Was she worth everything we have together? Is she more important than our life together?"

Genie, Iago, and Carpet came into the room as Jasmine spoke those words. 

"Hey Jasmine," Genie said softly. "Are you alright?"

"Do I look alright?" Jasmine asked as she looked up at him with a tear-stained face and mascara running down her cheek.

"I guess not," Genie said and came over to Jasmine and patted her back. 

"Oh Genie," Jasmine said. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Maybe um… take a shower… meditate… forgive Aladdin," Genie suggested coolly. 

"Genie…" moaned Jasmine.

"Jasmine, he loves you. You know that very well."

"I know that. But, it's really hard to trust someone after they've cheated on you." 

"I understand. Don't give up faith yet Jasmine. There's still time to save your marriage." 

With that said, Genie left for Aladdin's guest bedroom.

Aladdin had just changed into his pajamas and was ready for bed. But he couldn't go to sleep. His mind was on Jasmine. His marriage was important to him, and he had to go and let Ali-Adin kiss him and then kiss her back.

"Damn!" he cried and punched a hole in the wall.

The impact of the punch sent a heavy floor lamp that was next to him to come crashing down and hit his head. Aladdin fell to the floor and blacked out. 

Genie had just heard something fall and rushed into the room to find Aladdin on the floor.

"Al!" he exclaimed and rushed over to Aladdin. 

Aladdin gave no response.

"Al!" Genie yelled again.

There was still no response.

A moment later, Iago, Carpet, and Abu rushed into the room.

"What happened?!" Iago asked.

"There was some noise in the room, and when I came in, Aladdin was unconscious. Hey- wait a second, where were you?" Genie all of a sudden asked, turning to Abu.

Abu made a bunch of monkey noises.

"Saying good bye to Siva huh? I know it's hard, but that's not the point. Your owner is unconscious!"

At that moment, Aladdin stirred and arose to see the faces of Genie, Iago, Carpet, and Abu. 

"Abu, what are we doing here?" Aladdin asked. 

"Al, what are you talking about?" Genie pondered.

"Ummm… do I know you?"

"Al, is this another one of your jokes? You know, because if it is, it's not very funny."

"Seriously, do I know you?"'

"Oh my goodness! He doesn't remember a thing!" Genie cried as he turned to Iago and shook the parrot. "What are we gonna do when Jasmine finds out her husband has a case of amnesia?!"

"I'm married to whom?"

"Oh my god, he doesn't even remember his own wife!" Iago yelled in shock.

Carpet put its "face" in his hand-like tassels. It was hopeless.

"Who's Jasmine?" Aladdin asked.

"Your wife dum-dum," Iago flatly stated. "The princess of Agrabah as well."

"How can this be?" Aladdin questioned. "I love Ali-Adin."

"Why do I have a feeling that saying he loved Ali-Adin is bad," Iago asked turning to Genie.

"Oh no," Genie groaned. "His memory loss has caused him to remember the days when he was in love with Ali-Adin."

"Was in love with her? I do love her and I can't be with this Jasmine girl if she's not who I love," Aladdin declared. "Umm…" he continued turning to Genie. "Can you help me write my wife a good bye letter?"

Genie sighed. "Only 'cause I love you kid," and he grabbed a pen and paper as Aladdin dictated him on what to write.

After the letter was written, Aladdin grabbed Abu, said good bye and headed back to the streets of Agrabah in hi street rat clothes. (He had never gotten rid of them because they were comfortable and the only thing of his past he had).

In the meantime, Jasmine was seated in front of her vanity, brushing her hair. She put down the hairbrush and sighed. Her conversation with Genie kept echoing in her head. 

"_Jasmine, he loves you very much. You know that very well."_

"_I know that. But it's very hard to trust someone again after they've cheated on you."_

"_I understand. Don't give up faith yet Jasmine. There's still time to save your marriage."_

Deep down, Jasmine knew Genie was right. As she got up to head to Aladdin's room, Genie slowly entered the room. 

"Hey Jasmine. Where ya going?" Genie asked nervously.

"To see Aladdin. Genie, you were right. There's still time to save my marriage," Jasmine said and headed to the door.

"Umm… I don't think that this time counts," Genie said.

Jasmine whipped around. "Why?"

"Well, you see, Aladdin hit his head and-"

"Hit his head?! Oh Genie, I have to see him now more than ever!" Jasmine cried and started to run.

As she was about to exit, Genie yelled quickly, "And, he has no memory of himself from when he was fourteen and onwards!"

Jasmine halted and slowly faced Genie. Her eyes were full of shock.

"Jasmine?" Genie asked and went over to the shocked girl. "Are you alright?"

"W-W-What did you j-j-just say?" Jasmine stammered.

"Aladdin hit his head and he has amnesia. He has no memory from fourteen onwards," Genie explained softly.

Jasmine was absolutely speechless.

"I'm sorry Jasmine," Genie said comfortingly. 

"You mean, he doesn't remember me?" Jasmine asked quietly when she had sort of recovered.

"No he doesn't," Genie said softly. "He wanted me to give you this," he added and handed her an envelope.

Jasmine grabbed the envelope and tore it open. She reached into the envelope until she pulled out a note. The princess hastily unfolded it and read the letter. It said:

_Dear Jasmine,_

_I am known to be your husband. I seem to have no recollection of you. Therefore, I cannot stay. I am in love with someone named Ali-Adin. I am sorry if I have hurt you. This is the way things have to be. Please forgive me._

_Sincerely,_

_Aladdin_

Tears welled up in Jasmine's eyes as she read the note. When she had finished, she rushed to the guest bedroom Aladdin was staying in, only to have Genie stop her at her door and say, "He's gone."

At that point, Jasmine released her tears. She buried her head in Genie's chest and cried and cried and cried while Genie comforted the grief-stricken girl.

_Author's Note:__ Thanks for reading my story so far. I hope you like it, because I'm having a great time writing it. To anyone who reviewed: you will be especially thanked at the end of the story. All reviews are welcome. I hope you like the turn of events. Stay tuned for the next chapter._


	8. Chapter 8: One Sided Happy Reunion

CHAPTER 8: One Sided Happy Reunion

**CHAPTER 8: One Sided Happy Reunion**

_Disclaimer:__ I own nothing from the movie Aladdin or any products derived from it. They belong to Disney. This applies to the last 7 chapters that I never did this for. From now on, there will be a disclaimer at the start of every chapter._

Meanwhile, in the streets of Agrabah, Aladdin was running as fast as he could. He jumped over rooftops, scurried through alley ways, and rushed over walls. His street clothes made it much faster to run in. He finally reached a familiar alley way and turned into it. He made a sharp turn and headed up the stairs of a secret hideout. When he reached it, he saw a black-haired girl, crying.

Aladdin smiled and said, "Excuse me, but have we met before?"

The black-haired girl turned around. It was Ali-Adin.

"Aladdin?" she asked through her tears. "What are you doing here?"

"I had to come."

"Aladdin, if Jasmine finds you here-"

"Jasmine who?"

Ali-Adin's face wore a shocked expression. "Jasmine your wife," she explained.

"Oh yeah. According to my friends… a carpet, a genie, a parrot, and Abu… what's up with that anyway?"

"Aladdin!" exclaimed Ali-Adin.

"Sorry. They said I have memory loss and am married to a woman named Jasmine. But I left her."

"Why?"

"Because I'm in love with you."

Ali-Adin smiled. Never again did she think Aladdin would love her. Just to hear him say it was a miracle unto itself. And even it was memory loss that made him love her, she didn't care. Aladdin was hers and only hers from now to forever.

"Well, aren't you gonna say something?" Aladdin asked.

Ali-Adin walked up to Aladdin and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

After they parted, Aladdin looked into her eyes and said, "Very well said."

Ali-Adin let out a laugh as she and Aladdin continued their passionate make out session. Abu and Siva went to a side of the hideout and chattered away in monkey talk. As for Ali-Adin, it was the first time in a long time that she was truly and completely happy.

Meanwhile, back in the palace, Jasmine rushed down a hallway to the throne room.

"Father!" she cried as she raced into the throne room. "Father! Father!"

"What is my daughter?" the Sultan asked as his daughter rushed up to him and buried her face in his chest.

"Oh father," Jasmine began. "Aladdin's gone."

"Gone?!" the Sultan cried out. "What do you mean by gone?"

Jasmine tumbled out the story of Ali-Adin's true identity and why she had come to the palace. She told of her confrontation with Aladdin after Jasmine had caught the former lovebirds kissing. She repeated what Genie had told of her Aladdin's accident and how he didn't remember any of his life after he fell out of love with Ali-Adin.

The Sultan heard it out and held his only daughter as she cried. "Oh Jasmine, is there anything I can do for you?"

Jasmine looked up. "Father, I need notices put all over town. A reward perhaps for Aladdin's return will make people look for him."

"Anything for you."

"Oh father, I can't lose him. I can't! I love him too much."

Within a few hours, posters were hung up all around Agrabah for the founding of Prince Aladdin, with a reward of course. Aladdin happened to be sneaking some shish kabobs for his, Ali-Adin's and the monkeys' dinner, when he saw the poster. He tore it off the wall and ran into an alley way. The poster said:

**MISSING:**

**Aladdin, Prince of Agrabah had gone missing. Please help the royal family find him. If you have seen him, please tell the nearest palace guard you see. But, if you're accusations are proven false and you never saw the prince, the death punishment is upon you.**

**(Portrait of Aladdin in street clothes)**

**HUGE REWARD PROMISED IF FOUND**

Aladdin gasped. He didn't know his leave would cause such turmoil in the palace. All he wanted was to live his life on his own. He sighed, put the poster in his pocket, and headed back to his secret hide away. When he got there, he handed Ali-Adin, Abu, and Siva all shish kabobs and they began to eat. About 10 minutes later, Ali-Adin was done and Aladdin hadn't even touched his food. He just sat there, his head in his hands, staring into space.

"Aladdin," Ali-Adin said. "What's wrong?"

Aladdin looked at her and forced out a laugh. "Wrong? What would make you think something was wrong?!"

Ali-Adin gave him a look. "Aladdin, I've known you since we were kids. I can tell when something's up."

Aladdin sighed. "You're right. Ali-Adin, they're after me."

"Who?"

"The royal family."

"Why?"

"This whole thing about me and Jasmine being married thing. We gotta get outta here!"

"And just exactly where are we supposed to go?" she asked placing her hands on her hips.

"I actually don't know," he admitted.

"Great," Ali-Adin said with a big sigh and threw her hands up in the air. "My boyfriend, our monkeys, and I are supposed to go on the run to oblivion?!"

"Don't worry, we'll find some place. Let's just-."

Aladdin was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Open up in the name of the sultan!" the person who knocked cried.

Ali-Adin, Aladdin, and the monkeys gasped. The palace guards!

"Do you trust me?" Aladdin asked rushing to the window.

"What?" Ali-Adin asked

"Do you trust me?" Aladdin repeated.

"Yes, of course. Why?"

"Because you, me, Siva, and Abu are jumping down there?"

"Excuse me?" Ali-Adin asked in shock.

"Jumping down there!" Aladdin said.

"No way," Ali-Adin replied in refusal.

The door to their secret hideout was then kicked down by the palace guards and they were rushing up the stairs.

"JUMP! JUMP!" Ali-Adin all of a sudden cried.

Aladdin grabbed a carpet and flew it out the window. The couple and their monkeys jumped on it and Aladdin directed it downwards. Once they got down, they were met by palace guards.

"By orders of the Sultan, I'm to take you (pointing to Aladdin) and you (pointing to Ali-Adin) into custody," a guard said as he held the two.

"On what charge?" Ali-Adin asked.

"Kidnapping of the prince," the guard replied.

"She didn't kidnap me!" Aladdin cried. "I went to her."

"Sultan's orders Your Highness," the guard said and walked towards the palace with Aladdin in one hand, Ali-Adin in the other, and monkeys in tow.

-A Forgotten Past-

Jasmine paced back and forth and back and forth in the throne room.

"Oh father, do you think the guards have found him yet?"

"Jasmine, you're going to have to be patient," the Sultan said calmly.

At that moment, the chief guard walked into the throne room.

"Well, have you found him?! Have you found him?! Have you found him?!" the Sultan asked hurriedly.

"Patience father, patience," Jasmine teased with the small ounce of humor she had left.

The Sultan shot his daughter a look and then turned back to the guard. "Well, did you?!"

"Your Majesty, His Highness Aladdin, the kidnapper, and monkeys were found."

"Oh the monkeys were found too!" Jasmine said in sarcasm.

"Jasmine," scolded her father.

"Sorry," Jasmine apologized.

The Sultan sighed. Jasmine may have been a 17 year old woman, grown up, and happily married, but sometimes she still acted like the 16 year old rebel child she was a year ago. The Sultan's train of thought broke as Aladdin, Ali-Adin, Abu, and Siva were lead in chains.

"Geez, they're not serial killers," Jasmine sighed. "Unlock the chains."

"No can do Your Highness," the guard replied. "They'd just run away. The chains are for extra protection so they won't escape."

"Aladdin," Jasmine said softly. "Honey, do you know who I am?"

"Honey?!" Aladdin said in shock and disgust. "What right do you have to call me that?"

"Oh my god!" Jasmine cried clamping her hand to her mouth.

Genie, Iago, and Carpet came rushing into the throne room due to Jasmine's cry.

"What happened? What ha-," Genie halted and grinned widely at the sight of Aladdin. "Al, you're back! Hope you've had some sense knocked into your thick skull."

"Al?" Aladdin asked in confusion.

"Nope, he still as amnesia," Iago sated flat out.

Carpet knocked Iago on the head for the rude statement.

"Oh Genie," Jasmine weeped, putting her head into his shoulder. "He really doesn't remember me."

"Who are you anyway?" Aladdin asked.

"Your wife dumb dumb," Iago said.

"Oh, so you're Jasmine," Aladdin recalled. "At least I had good taste."

Genie put his head in his hands. "It's hopeless. We've lost him."

"Did she put ideas into your head?" Jasmine asked Aladdin, lifting her head from Genie's shoulder and pointed to Ali-Adin.

"I have a name," Ali-Adin said.

"Does it sound like I care?" Jasmine asked.

"Don't talk to her like that!" Aladdin ordered.

"Don't talk to me like that!" Jasmine retorted.

"How about nobody talk to nobody like that?" Genie suggested.

Everybody looked in his direction.

"Oh forget it, keep on fighting," Genie said, giving up.

After about and hour, Jasmine had gotten no where with Aladdin.

"I can't take it anymore!" she screamed. "Guards!" she cried. "Throw them in the dungeon!"

"The monkeys too?" a guard asked.

"Yes, the monkeys too," Jasmine replied.

Abu shook her fist at her in anger.

"I'm sorry Abu," Jasmine apologized, but I can't let you go free without having to worry about you or your monkey friend here breaking Aladdin or Ali-Adin out of jail."

"Hey, you remembered my name," Ali-Adin noted sarcastically.

"Shut up!" Jasmine yelled. "Take them away."

"You're having your own husband locked in jail?!" Aladdin said in shock.

"Aladdin, I didn't want it to come to this," Jasmine said, tears welling up in he eyes.

"I can't believe I married such a cruel woman," Aladdin muttered.

"Take him away and put the strongest chains on all of them!" the Sultan cried, not wanting his daughter to experience any more pain.

When Aladdin, Ali-Adin, Abu, and Siva were led away, Jasmine burst into tears.

"I'm sorry Jasmine," Genie said hugging her.

"Iago, Carpet, get me Rajah," was her response.

A couple of minutes later, Iago appeared with Rajah in tow.

"Please leave me alone with Rajah," Jasmine asked quietly.

Iago, Genie, and Carpet left as the depressed Jasmine sat down, huddled in the throne room with her pet tiger on the other end of the room.

"Come here Rajah," Jasmine called quietly.

Rajah advanced toward his mistress and nuzzled her.

"Oh Rajah!" she cried, throwing her arms around the tiger and crying into his fur, while he tried comforting her.

Jasmine had hoped that Aladdin would be happy to be reunited with her. Unfortunately, it was one sided.

_Author's Note:__ Sorry for the tremendously long wait for an update, but I was stuck with a severe case of writer's block. But now, I have an idea of where I want this story to go and updates will be more frequent. Thank you to all my loyal readers for being patient with me. To anyone who reviewed, favorited, alerted, and such: you will be especially thanked at the end of my story. In the meantime, plz review and voice ur opinion. Thnx and stick around for Chapter 9. I love you guys!_

_-Mary_


	9. Chapter 9: Our Love is like the Apple

A Forgotten Past

**A Forgotten Past**

**Chapter 9: Our Love is like the Apple**

_Disclaimer:__ I own nothing from Aladdin, but I do own Ali-Adin and Siva._

The next day, Genie went down to the cell when Aladdin, Ali-Adin, Abu, and Siva were being held. Genie was hoping that perhaps Aladdin could have some sense knocked into his head through his magic. When he got down to the cell, Ali-Adin, Abu, and Siva were asleep while Aladdin just stayed awake, thinking, although he was in his own cell.

"Al!" he whispered as to not wake the sleeping people in the next cell so he could talk to Aladdin privately. "AL!" he whispered louder.

Surprisingly, Aladdin looked up at the second _AL_ that was called out even though he had no idea of the recognition of the name. He walked over to Genie who was floating outside. (_Author's Note:__ The four prisoners have chains on their feet an all kinds of precautions so that they won't escape_)

"Genie?" he inquired.

"Al!" Genie cried out quietly. "You remember me!"

"Um… I was just assuming that was your name, you know, being a genie and all," Aladdin explained.

"Oh. Well that was embarrassing," Genie stated, blushing a bright red.

"What do you want Genie?" Aladdin asked.

"Kid, I gotta knock some sense into that thick skull of yours," Genie said desperately.

"Sense about what?"

"Sense about who you really are?"

"I don't wanna have anything to do with my past," Aladdin said and walked to the far end of the cell.

Genie shook his head. Sometimes Aladdin could be so stubborn, like he was being right now. Genie slipped through the bars and floated to Aladdin. He tapped Aladdin and Aladdin whirled around. When he saw it was Genie, a frown appeared on his face.

"Genie what do you want?" Aladdin asked in an annoyed tone of voice.

"You're telling me that you don't want to know anything about your past?" Genie said to him with folded arms.

"Exactly," Aladdin answered.

"Al," Genie said in a last attempt. "I can't get through to you through words. I didn't want to resort this, but…"

A blue bolt of magic shot out of Genie's finger and aimed directly at Aladdin. It him square in the chest and he was flung to the floor. Genie rushed over to him to make sure he was alright and if his magic had cured Aladdin's case of amnesia. Slowly, Aladdin rose off the floor.

"Genie…" he said in a daze but his own old voice.

"Al?" Genie asked hopefully on the verge of tears which he hoped would be of joy.

"Genie" Aladdin continued as he got up off the floor and dusted off his clothes. "Genie what the hell was that all about?"

"Did it work?" Genie inquired almost about to zoom around the room due to his anticipation.

"Did what work?" Aladdin asked back.

Genie smacked himself in the forehead and exclaimed, "The magic! The magic! Do you still have amnesia?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Aladdin asked, annoyed.

Genie rolled his eyes. The kid wasn't exactly on the ball today.

"Al," Genie said slowly. "Who are you in love with?"

"Ali-Adin, who else?" Aladdin countered back.

"UGH!" Genie groaned. "Obviously my magic doesn't work."

"No duh," Aladdin said.

Genie gave him the evil eye. "Watch it kid or you might be getting another bump on the head to match the one that made you lose your memory."

In reality, Genie knew he could never hurt Aladdin. Aladdin was his best friend and a confidant. Genie knew that he could tell anything to Aladdin and it would be kept in confidence. It was just that Genie was mad that his friend was in such a state.

"Genie, may I please see her Highness?"

"She is your WIFE Aladdin, not some princess who just locked you away."

"Um… Genie…" Aladdin said, hoping that Genie would realize the mistake he had made.

"Oh… yeah," Genie said, realizing his statement was a reality. "Well, I meant that she's your wife and she didn't throw you into he dungeon without a purpose."

"She did it 'cause I'm not in love with her anymore!"

"She did it 'cause you've already hurt her so much."

"Genie, just send her here please. I'm in no mood to argue," Aladdin half pleaded half asked.

"You already are," Genie mumbled as he flew off to fetch Jasmine.

-A Forgotten Past-

Jasmine had gotten no sleep. All she could think about was Aladdin and Ali-Adin and how it seemed like Aladdin's relationship with her and been years of lies. That's what hurt the most.

"I should go see him," Jasmine said to Rajah as she put on her robe and walked towards her door. Half way there she turned around and said, "No. He's hurt me enough right? That means I shouldn't go see him." So she headed to her bed but as soon as she had taken off her robe said," But he's my HUSBAND and I love him." Once again she put on her robe, but when she had almost reached the door stated, "He's my husband who's with ANOTHER WOMAN." Jasmine walked back to her bed. Just as she climbed into her bed she started again, "Yet-."

"Oh just make up your mind!" Iago squawked.

"I don't know what to do Iago," Jasmine explained. "I want to see him, but he's hurt me already so much that I don't know what to do. I don't know even if he wants to see me."

"Aladdin not wanting to see you is more likely than Genie bursting in here in 5 seconds. 1… 2… 3… 4… 5…"

As soon as Iago had said '5', Genie burst into the room, knocking Iago to the floor as he made his way to Jasmine.

"Jasmine, Aladdin wants to see you," Genie announced.

"What do you know?" Jasmine said to Iago who was in pain on the floor.

"No one is one hundred percent," Iago told her.

"You are. You've been wrong every single time," Jasmine shot back.

Genie stuck his tongue out at Iago on the floor who had been both wrong and served. Iago, being the "sport" he was, flew into his cage to sulk.

"Does he really want to see me?" Jasmine asked happily.

"Yeah, but Jasmine, I wouldn't get my hopes up too soon," Genie warned her. "He didn't exactly sound happy when he said he wanted to see you."

Jasmine's smile turned into a frown. "I guess he wouldn't be," she said. After she had changed into her blue belly shirt and matching pants with gold shoes and her usual hairstyle and jewelry she said, "Let's go."

Unknown to Genie, Jasmine had grabbed an object and hid it under a blanket she brought with her.

-A Forgotten Past-

As soon as Aladdin heard footsteps, he immediately sat straight up so Jasmine wouldn't see him depressed. He glared at her as she unlocked the door as made her way over to the bench he was sitting on.

"Aladdin," Jasmine said softly, sitting next to him and placing the blanket next to her. "You wanted to see me?" she asked.

Aladdin shifted away. "Um... yeah."

He shifting away just made Jasmine feel worse. "Why?"

"To ask you to release Ali-Adin and me. Please your highness!" he begged.

"No," Jasmine replied.

"What have we done wrong?"

"You ran off with her Aladdin! This is for your own good."

"Being locked in a dungeon cell!" Aladdin exclaimed.

"YES!" cried Jasmine.

By now, they were on opposite sides of the cell, but the others hadn't heard anything as the walls were somehow soundproof.

"This is because I love you and you need to understand that you can't just run with someone who isn't you wife," Jasmine attempted to explain.

"How can I cheat on you if I don't remember you or love you?" Aladdin asked.

"We're still married," Jasmine pointed out.

"But I don't want to stay married to you!" Aladdin yelled. "I don't want to be married to a person who I have no memories of."

"You have no distant memories of me?! Nothing at all?!" Jasmine asked in despair.

"Sorry your highness," Aladdin grumbled in a tone anything but apologetic.

"I still have the apple you stole from the vendor's cart when we first met," Jasmine said revealing the object underneath the blanket. "I don't know why I kept it," she muttered.

"Let me see that!" Aladdin commanded and grabbed the apple.

All of a sudden, a fuzzy picture popped into Aladdin's mind. He was talking to a girl in his secret hideaway and she was telling him about how back where she lived, her father was forcing her to get married and that's why she ran away. Abu was chattering angrily at the girl and Aladdin after he had tried to steal the girl's apple and had gotten scolded by Aladdin. While Aladdin knew what Abu was really saying, he was trying to cover it up.

_Flashback:_

"_Abu says…" Aladdin said trying to think of what to come up with. "That's not fair." (He was implying about how it wasn't fair to be forced to marry.)_

"_Well, tell 'Abu' that's very… sweet," the girl replied._

_Aladdin really liked this girl. Her long black hair was silky and complimented her tanned body well. And they had so much in common: feeling trapped and such. He knew right then and there that he wanted to kiss her._

_End of Flashback_

Somehow, Aladdin couldn't place the voice nor see the face of the mystery girl.

"I don't remember you at all," Aladdin stated firmly.

"UGH!" Jasmine cried and hurled the apple at the wall – again and again and again due to her anger

The apple, each time, just bounced off the wall like a rubber ball and onto the floor. Not bruised or cracked. Not damaged a bit. Jasmine picked it up, after she had stopped throwing it, wrapped the blanket around it and slammed the cell door behind her.

-A Forgotten Past-

As Jasmine walked away with Genie, she took out the apple and just held it.

"Uh... Jasmine, this might seem like a stupid question but, what are you doing?" Genie asked.

"Genie," Jasmine began. "I think that this apple's a sign."

Genie raised an eyebrow. "Okayyy, I think someone's a little off today. Let's just get you into bed so you can sleep," and began to push her down the hallway.

"No Genie. It's just that - I think the apple's a sign because when it hit the wall every time I threw it, and I threw it pretty hard, it didn't get hurt."

"So?"

"So, I think the apple represents the love Aladdin and I share. No matter how many times it gets thrown at an obstacle, we always overcome it and our love never breaks. Our love is like the apple."

"If you say so Princess," Genie said and walked the princess back to her room.

_Author's Note:__ Hey everyone! I am SO sorry that it took so long to update. I knew where the story was going, it's just that I got so wrapped up in schoolwork… but school finished June 6__th__, so YAY! That also means, hopefully, more frequent updates! Thank you to al my faithful readers for being so patient. I know this chapter might not seem like a lot, but it's sort of just a fill-in so I can build up for the next chapter. An excerpt will be on profile. You may not like it, but what can I say, it's part of the drama. To all who reviewed, etc…: you will be especially thanked at the end of the story. Please review and voice your opinion! I'll try to update ASAP. Hope you stick around for Chapter 10. I love you guys! _

_-Mary _

_P.S. Sorry if the dialogue is off._


	10. Chapter 10: Aladdin's First Real Memory

A Forgotten Past

**A Forgotten Past**

**Chapter 14: Aladdin's First Real Memory**

_Disclaimer:__ I own nothing from Aladdin. However, I do own Ali-Adin and Siva._

_Author's Note:__ Five months or so have past since we last saw the gang._

Jasmine was pacing in her room back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. She had to do something to get Aladdin her. It had been quite a few months and she felt that if he remembered nothing, it would be the end of them.

_Things were so much easier when we first fell in love_, Jasmine thought. _Wait, a minute! When we first fell in love! That's it!_

Running out of her room, she hurried to the prison cell as quickly as she could.

-A Forgotten Past-

Aladdin sat in his private cell, confused. Over the past few months, he'd been having what seemed like flashbacks of his past. He was always with Genie or this beautiful girl with long black hair. The trouble was the fact that the face was always fuzzy and he could not place the voice anywhere. He wondered if the girl could be Jasmine. At that moment the princess herself had unlocked the gate and grabbed him.

"Your Highness, what are you-?"

"Just follow me," she said, releasing him and motioning her to follow him.

Not sure of what could happen but willing to find out, Aladdin followed her through many halls and staircases until he passed through a beautiful bedroom, out onto a huge balcony.

"What are we doing out here?" he asked.

"Aladdin, I need you do something for me."

"What?"

"I need you think _really _hard back to the night we fell in love."

"Oh brother," Aladdin grumbled. 'Forget it," and he turned to walk away.

"Wait, where are you going?" Jasmine called out after him.

"Frankly," Aladdin began walking towards her, "I don't care if I remember nothing from past," knowing that somehow that really wasn't true considering the "flashbacks" he'd been having of that beautiful girl. "And also, you bringing me out here makes me think of some dangerous plot like you pushing me to my death."

Jasmine's eyes began to water.

"I'm sorry," Aladdin said with a sudden burst of compassion for the woman who claimed to be his wife.

"Aladdin" Jasmine started, drying her eyes first with the back of her hand before she could start crying. "Whether or not you believe it, I _am_ your wife and I would never hurt you."

"Are you sure?" Aladdin asked warily.

Jasmine looked exasperated. "Of course I am. I promise no harm will come to you. Do you trust me?"

Those words seemed to give Aladdin a strange feeling because all of a sudden he gave her a strange look.

"Aladdin, are you alright?"

"What did you just say?" he asked.

"I promise no harm will come to you?"

"No, after that."

"Oh. Do you trust me?" Jasmine repeated.

A picture popped into Aladdin's mind as soon as she repeated the words. It seemed like a long time ago. He was dressed like a prince and he was talking to the beautiful girl he had been seeing in his head lately. Her face was still fuzzy but the voice sounded kind of like Jasmine's.

_Flashback:_

"_Is it safe?" the girl asked as she touched the magic carpet after asking her is she wanted to go for a ride._

"_Sure, do you trust me?" he replied._

_The girl halted. Those words seemed familiar, like she had heard them the day before- in the marketplace. Come to think of it, the prince she was talking to looked like the boy she had met who might have said those exact words._

"_What?"_

"_Do you trust me?" Aladdin repeated and smiled, not realizing that the words were having an effect on the girl he was wooing. He held out his hand._

_Giving the prince a look over but a little hesitant at first Jasmine aid slowly, "Yes" and gave the prince her hand. _

_He pulled her up and off they flew. Since they took off so fast, the girl clung to him. They looked at each other and smiled. Aladdin knew he was in love and he believed that after the ride, this girl would be too._

_End of Flashback_

"Aladdin!" Jasmine cried for like the fifth time, waving her hand in front of his face, breaking him out of the trance like state he had been in.

"Whoa!" he said, shaking his head.

"Aladdin, are you ok?" she asked.

"Uh huh," he responded, yet not sure if she was. That flashback had given him a weird feeling. This felt like his first real memory returning to him.

"Are you positive?"

"Yeah. Your Highness I don't feel too well. Can I just go back to my cell?" he said, his knees feeling like jelly, and the cell being the one place where he could think clearly.

"Sure," Jasmine said, taking his hand and bringing him back downstairs, although he wished he would call her 'Jasmine' and not 'Your Highness'.

-A Forgotten Past-

As they passed by Ali-Adin's cell, right next to his, Aladdin halted. She looked weary and exhausted. Even though it seemed like Aladdin was remembering things from his past, Ali-Adin was the still the girl he loved and he only saw her once or twice in the past few months.

"Your Highness, may I see Ali-Adin please?" he asked.

As much as Jasmine hated her, she also hated seeing Aladdin not well and unhappy. The worst combination was when you put them together.

"Yes… but on one condition," she said.

The small smile on Aladdin's face fell at the 'but'. "What is it?"

"Call me Jasmine," she replied.

"Of course Your High-, I mean Jasmine," Aladdin replied.

Jasmine motioned to a guard to unlock the door and let Aladdin inside.

"Ali-Adin?" he said quietly walking towards her on tiptoe, not to wake up the sleeping monkeys.

She looked up. "Aladdin!" she cried quietly in joy.

Since she was in chains, Aladdin ran to her, picked her up, kissed her and they hugged tightly and silently cried in joy at being reunited. Jasmine felt like she was about to cry, and definitely not because of joy. She told the guard to give them a couple of hours together and she headed upstairs to her room where she could cry privately.

Aladdin and Ali-Adin after about fifteen minutes of hugging and crying sat down on the bench in her cell and began to tell each other everything. Well almost everything.

Leaving out the parts about the beautiful girl in his "flashbacks" and the flashback out on the balcony not that long ago, Aladdin said rather excitedly, "Ali-Adin, I think I'm starting to remember things from past!"

Ali-Adin's head sank at those words. Due to both sadness and some sort of guilt that she had been stringing Aladdin along for the past few months. Yet, she felt like she was Aladdin's first love, they deserved to be together.

"What's wrong?" Aladdin asked.

"What happens if during these flashbacks of your past, you forget you love for me?" Ali-Adin asked, her head still down and her eyes seeming like they were on the verge of tears.

Lifting her chin up towards him, Aladdin assured her, "I could never do that?" and pulled her into a loving hug.

Ali-Adin dried her eyes quickly and hugged him back. _Just in case though_, she thought while she patted an object in a pocket of her clothing. _That will be assured later tonight!_

_Author's Note:__ Hello all! Yes I know it's been over two months since I updated and I am so sorry about that. It's just that over the summer I've had to do my summer reading, study for the PSATs, do math tutoring, get prepared fro AP History, and just so much! Now that school is starting on September 8__th__, updates should hopefully be more frequent. If not I am so sorry. Anyway, a big thanks to all my faithful readers who have been so patient! To all who reviewed, alerted, etc…: You will be especially thanked at the end of the story. I'll try to update as quickly as I can. There is an excerpt for Chapter 11 on my profile. Thanks again! I love you guys!_

_-Mary_


	11. Chapter 11: Your Time Is Up

**A Forgotten Past**

**Chapter 11: Your Time Is Up**

_Disclaimer:__ I own nothing from Aladdin. I do however own Aliyah-din and Siva. This story was created for entertainment purposes only, not for any sort of profit (this sentence also goes for the previous 10 chapters this wasn't included in.) Oh, yeah about the spell change of Aliyah-din's name. I got the name from _Scooby Doo in Arabian Nights _so I thought that was the spelling but I watched the show again and I realized that they spelled her name differently than the way I had been so that's why it's changed. It's still pronounced the same way. (ah lee ah dean) And now on to the story:_

Once Aladdin was back in his own cell, Aliyah-din sat down on her bench to work out the details of her plan. She thought about some of the kinks that needed to be worked and once they were, she smiled. Everything was perfect and no one, not even Aladdin who was the one person she loved most in the world, besides Siva (who didn't really count as person because she's, well – a monkey) could talk her out of it.

To pass the time, Aliyah-din wrote something on a piece of paper she had found in her cell (_Author's Note:__ Let's just go with the flow and pretend she can write for now_). She waited that night until the bells rung in a town square somewhere nearby. That only meant one thing… it was midnight and the perfect opportunity to carry out her plan. She was able to tiptoe quietly, even in her chains, to the wall that separated her cell and Aladdin's.

"Aladdin," she whispered as quiet as possible.

If Aladdin had even heard the slightest noise that could possibly be Aliyah-din's voice, he would have answered her right away. The only was to guarantee that he was asleep was to whisper in the quietest way possible and hope that he didn't respond.

"Aladdin," she whispered again.

No response.

"Ok, here goes," Aliyah-din began. "I just want you to know that if what I'm about to do causes you any pain, I am so sorry. Just remember that I love you."

She blew him a kiss and then backed away and tiptoed to the gate. The guard outside her cell had fallen asleep.

_Wow, this truly is my lucky day_, she thought to herself.

Since she was a street rat, she knew all the tricks of the trade to steal what she needed with making little to no noise. Even with the chains and the limit of how far she could reach because she was in chains, she was able to take the key ring off the guard's belt. The first thing she did was unlock her chains. Then she unlocked the gate and closed it again as quietly as she could. Aliyah-din then placed the key ring back on the belt of the sleeping guard. Before she could run up the stairs to the palace, she threw the piece of paper into Aladdin's cell. With a heavy sigh and knowing that there was no turning back, Aliyah-din ran up the stairs that would lead her to the palace.

It took plenty of time for Aliyah-din to find Jasmine's sleeping chamber but she was able to eventually. She sprinkled something over the guards heads… and they happened to be sleeping already. With much ease she pulled back the curtains to enter the chamber and neither Rajah or Iago or Genie woke up. First, tiptoeing to the sleeping parrot and genie, she sprinkled something over their heads. After all, even she knew the art of sorcery to an extent.

Second thing was to do the same to Rajah which she did using much courage because if he had woken up, someone was going to be a late night snack for one angry tiger. Silently, she tiptoed over to the sleeping princess' bed and realized… the princess wasn't there.

_Damn it! _Aliyah-din thought to herself. _Where is she? Where is she?!_

-A Forgotten Past-

Back in his cell, Aladdin was tossing and turning on his bench. With a start, he woke up, hot and sweaty. Once he realized he was in the middle of a dream, he calmed down and relaxed. Suddenly, a breeze sailed through his dungeon cell window and blew a piece of paper to his feet.

"What's this?" Aladdin asked himself as he picked up the paper and opened. It read:

_Dear Aladdin,_

_I am about to do something that will cause you great pain and I apologize. Unfortunately, it must be done; for I cannot live any longer knowing someone else is in competition with me for your heart. You may not love this girl as much as you love me or even love her at all, but the risk is too great of me losing you. However, I dare not say what I am about to do, for if this letter fell into the wrong hands, I would be in great danger. But knowing me as well as you do, I think you know what I am about to do. This is why I must leave tonight, so no one will suspect me, or if they do, they won't be able to catch me. All I can do now is pray to Allah that you will forgive me. You know that if I was in your position, I'd forgive you in an instant because I love you and nothing you did could ever make me feel ashamed of you. Please forgive me. And just remember, I love you. Always have and always will. _

_Forever yours,_

_Aliyah-din_

Aladdin just sat there… reading and rereading the note over and over and over again. He couldn't believe what Aliyah-din was about to do. He just couldn't. Was it possible? There was only one answer: yes. And even though he knew Aliyah-din's heart was in the right place, her mind wasn't and he needed to stop her.

"Guard!" he cried, rushing to his cell bars and rattling them. "Guard! Please… help! I need help!"

The guard who had been sleeping outside Aliyah-din's cell awoke suddenly. In fact, so sudden, he fell to the floor as soon as he woke since he was in confusion.

"Help!" Aladdin cried again, rattling the bars. "Help!"

The guard walked over to Aladdin's cell which was right next to Aliyah-din's, not even noticing her cell was empty.

"What's wrong son?" the guard asked.

"Someone's about to murder the princess!" Aladdin exclaimed.

The guard looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"It's true!" Aladdin insisted. "I swear, it's true!"

"And how exactly do you know that someone's gonna murder Her Highness?" the guard asked.

"That, I cannot tell you," Aladdin admitted. "But you must believe me! Why would I lie about something like this?"  
"So I can leave in a hurry to stop this horrific act and you can sneak out of the cell," the guard suggested. "Or so that you can play some sick, twisted joke on me. Or maybe even so that while I'm gone "rescuing" the princess, your little lady friend can escape."

Aladdin sighed. Desperate times called for desperate measures and this was a desperate time so a desperate measure was called for on his part: tell on Aliyah-din.

"But that's the problem sir!" Aladdin tried again. "My "little lady friend" is the one planning on murdering the princess! She's probably doing it right now!!!!!!"

"Okay, now number one: why would you tell on your partner crime?" the guard asked suspiciously. Aladdin was losing his patience. "Number two: she's asleep in her cell with your monkeys."

"She's not in there!" yelled Aladdin, desperate for someone to do something. "Go check. She's not in there!"

"Fine," agreed the guard walking over to the next cell. "But believe me, I've been alert the entire time and I assure you, no one would have been escape-!!!!!"

The guard froze in his tracks seeing only the two monkeys in the cell.

"She's escaped!" the guard cried. "She's escaped!"

"Did I not just _say_ that?!" an exasperated Aladdin cried. "Maybe she's escaped because, oh I don't know why, to murder the princess!"

"Why would she want to murder the princess?" the panic-stricken guard inquired. "Because she put her in jail?"

"No you moron… over me! Aladdin! Princess Jasmine's husband!"

"Oh my goodness!" exclaimed the guard. "I've gotta – I've gotta – I've gotta sound an alarm!" he cried taking off to alert the other guards.

Aladdin looked after him and smiled once he noticed something on the ground.

"My, my, my," he said in amusement. "What a shame he dropped his keys while in such a hurry."

Luckily for Aladdin, the keys had been dropped close enough for him to obtain them easily. He unlocked the door and his chains and took off for the one place he knew Aliyah-din would be.

-A Forgotten Past-

Where was Jasmine? Aliyah-din was driving herself crazy with this question. She was nowhere to be found. All of a sudden, there was a soft singing that seemed to float throughout the room. Aliyah-din turned to the left, and there was Jasmine. She was leaning on it and softly singing to herself. Aliyah-din mentally smacked herself for forgetting to check the balcony, but that was soon forgotten as a mischievous and wicked smile appeared on her face and she quietly made her way over to Jasmine. She approached Jasmine and just as soon as they were close enough to touch; Aliyah-din grabbed Jasmine and tackled her to the ground.

"Wha-!" exclaimed Jasmine as someone from behind grabbed her waist and took her to the ground. As soon as she saw it was Aliyah-din, she screamed. "What are you doing?!" she cried.

"What do you think?" Aliyah-din replied and pinned Jasmine to the ground.

They wrestled for a few minutes and while Jasmine was able to get free of the pin, Aliyah-din was still stronger and backed her into the rail.

"Let me go!!!!" Jasmine screamed. "Let me go!!!! Guards!!!!"

"They can't hear you little princess," Aliyah-din taunted. "Besides, I can't release you until you're history. Aladdin's now mine!"

"He'll never be yours!" yelled the princess. "He may think he loves you now, but deep down, you and I both know that he loves _me_!"

"No. I think you're just too scared to admit the truth. Aladdin has moved on and he loves me now," she contradicted

"You had your chance… and you blew it!" Jasmine commented. "Let him move on and be happy with someone else. Your time with him ended long ago.

Aliyah-din was furious. The thoughts and fears that she never wanted to think about was everything that Jasmine was saying. Aladdin had to love her because he did, not due to some freak accident or anything. Well, she was just about to test Aladdin's love for her, indirectly, by doing the unthinkable… murdering his wife.

"He loves me now," Aliyah-din said. "He always has and always will throughout all time. And speaking of time Princess," she said, raising a knife she pulled out from under her garment. "Yours is up!"

-A Forgotten Past-

Dodging any guards that were in sight (most of them had run off the site of the alarm bell), Aladdin raced through the castle all the way to Jasmine's chamber. Horrified of the unconscious guards, he pushed open the doors, leapt over the sleeping genie, parrot, and tiger to the balcony where he heard a voice say, "And speaking of time Princess, yours is up!"

He ran towards the edge of the balcony where he saw Aliyah-din raise a knife, ready to strike Jasmine.

"Aliyah-din!" he cried. "No!"

_Author's Note:__ Thank you to my loyal readers for being incredibly patient with me updating this story. I know it's been about five to six months and I apologize for the long wait. Well, the story is wrapping up. I probably have one or two more chapters and that's it for this story. Anyway, liked it… hated it… it doesn't matter. Review and voice your opinion. To all those who reviewed, alerted, etc…: you will be especially thanked at the end of the story. An excerpt for Chapter 12 will be on profile and I will try to update ASAP since I still have three more midterms left to study for. Oh and tell me if you read the Princess Diaries series because I read The Princess Diaries Volume X: Forever Princess on January 4, 2009 (yup… two days before it officially came out) and loved it so much so tell me if you've read the books because I'm DYING to talk to someone about them. Anyway, thanks for reading and stay tuned for Chapter 12. I love you guys!_

_-Mary_


	12. Chapter 12: The Fateful End

**A Forgotten Past**

**Chapter 12: The Fateful End**

_Disclaimer:__ I own nothing from Aladdin. I do however own Aliyah-din and Siva. This story was created for entertainment purposes only, not any sort of profit. _

_Previously on "A Forgotten Past"_

_Dodging any guards that were in sight (most of them had run off the site of the alarm bell), Aladdin raced through the castle all the way to Jasmine's chamber. Horrified of the unconscious guards, he pushed open the doors, leapt over the sleeping genie, parrot, and tiger to the balcony where he heard a voice say, "And speaking of time Princess, yours is up!"_

_He ran towards the edge of the balcony where he saw Aliyah-din raise a knife, ready to strike Jasmine._

"_Aliyah-din!" he cried. "No!"_

_The Present:_

"Aladdin!" Aliyah-din cried, turning her head towards Aladdin but still holding a tight grip on Jasmine.

"Aliyah-din!" Aladdin cried again as he ran towards Aliyah-din. "What are you doing?"

"I need to make sure I don't have competition for your love," Aliyah-din explained.

"What?!" Aladdin cried. "You're being ridiculous. You already have my love. What more could you possibly want?!?!"

"Don't pretend like you don't know. You told me how you were remembering things from your past," she said angrily. "I've seen how you sometimes look at her. Well from now, you're only mine!"

"Aladdin!" Jasmine yelped. "Please, do something!"

Aladdin's mind was racing. Aliyah-din had clearly lost her mind in thinking that the only way to make sure he loved her forever and she alone was to kill the princess. He needed to think and think quickly about what to do.

"Aladdin!" Jasmine yelped again. "Please, help!"

The only thing to do was to calm down Aliyah-din and make her realize what a terrible mistake she was making.

"Aliyah-din, honey, you need to calm down."

Aliyah-din gave him a look that showed that calming down wasn't an option. "I'm sorry, but I love you too much to let someone come between us."

"She hasn't come between us," Aladdin tried to explain. "If you love me as much as you say you do, please don't do this!" he begged.

Aliyah-din shook her head. "The risk of losing you is just too great."

"Aliyah-din… please," he tried again.

"I'm sorry," she repeated and raised the knife to strike Jasmine.

Jasmine's eyes bugged out and she screamed. At the moment, Aladdin felt some surge inside him that made him run towards Aliyah-din and tackle her to the ground.

"Aladdin!" Aliyah-din cried. "What are you doing?!"

"Stopping you the only way I can!" he replied as they rolled over and over while Aladdin tried to wrestle the knife from her grasp.

Jasmine just stood there, frozen. She had no idea what to do or how to react. Well, she knew what to do but couldn't bring herself to move. She watched Aliyah-din and Aladdin wrestle each other and hoped Aladdin would win somehow. For a few minutes, it looked like Aladdin was going to win… until Aliyah-din was able to release herself from Aladdin's grip and backed him onto the edge of the balcony.

"I though you loved me!" she said with hate and hurt detectable in her voice and on the verge of tears. "I thought there was a chance for us to be together and nothing… nothing could ever get in the way of that!"

"There is!" Aladdin insisted. "But you don't need to murder Jasmine to do so!"

"She's your wife," Aliyah-din replied. "She's your wife here in the present and I was your lover in the past. If you got all your memories back, you'd fall in love with her all over again and forget all about me."

"No, that's not true," Aladdin said. "I would never forget about you. And anyway, who's to say I wouldn't still care about you?"

"I don't want to be cared for!" she yelled. "I want to be loved… by you and only you. And if I can't have you… nobody can!"

With that said, Aliyah-din pushed Aladdin over the edge of the balcony.

Jasmine's facial expression turned to a look of terror. "NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" she screamed and ran towards where Aladdin had fallen but Aliyah-din ran towards the princess and tackled her once more.

-A Forgotten Past-

Aladdin's mind was racing with fear as he fell towards the ground. "This is it!" he thought. "I'm gonna die!"

As he fell towards the ground, something shot of from the sky and caught him. He looked down to see Carpet hovering through the air, holding him.

"Carpet!" he cried out in joy. "Thanks!"

Carpet shook a tassel at him as he set his friend on the ground.

"Boy am I glad to see you!" Aladdin said with relief. "But, there's not time to waste! We have to get back to Jasmine's chamber… now!"

Sensing something serious was going on, Carpet quickly scooped up Aladdin and flew as fast he could to Jasmine's room.

-A Forgotten Past-

Meanwhile, Jasmine was trying to get free of Aliyah-din, but was unsuccessful. However, she was doing a pretty good job of dodging the knife.

"Please, let me go!" Jasmine pleaded.

"Not as long as you're still alive," said Aliyah-din.

At that moment, Carpet shot straight towards the pair and knocked Aladdin right into Aliyah-din so they both fell to the ground, but with Aladdin having the advantage of being on top. While they both wrestled each other all over again, Carpet zoomed to Iago, Rajah, and Genie while Jasmine ran towards her door. She tried waking the guards, but Aliyah-din's spell still had full effect on them. Realizing this quickly, Jasmine ran to the top of the staircase.

"Help!" she called out several times.

Nobody seemed to hear her, not even the guards who were sounding the alarm and taking an awful long time to come to the aid of the princess. Not even any servants of her father could hear her which was very odd. In the meantime, Carpet was trying to wake Iago, Rajah, and Genie by slapping his tassels in their faces, which was having little to no effect.

"No," Genie grumbled. "Just five more minutes Mommy."

Carpet let out a big sight in his own way and started slapping his tassels in Genie's face with Jasmine helping him. Finally, Genie awoke and groggily looked at the two of them.

"What's going on?" he mumbled.

"Aliyah-din's trying to kill us!" Jasmine cried pointing in the direction of Aladdin and Aliyah-din's little wrestling match which was revealing no real victor.

"Oh no!" Genie said and zipped over to Rajah and Abu.

He turned himself into a foghorn and let out a loud noise which immediately awakened the parrot and the tiger.

"What are we gonna do?" Jasmine asked desperately.

"What else can we do? We're gonna go help Aladdin," Genie replied and the mini mob made their way over to Aliyah-din.

Realizing that her little spell had worn off on three of the five members of that min mob, Aliyah-din got off from on top of Aladdin and using her knife, made a pillar crash down on all but Jasmine, who escaped just in time.

"Oh, you've gotta be kidding me!" Iago cried.

Then, she raced towards Aladdin and was able to bring him towards the end of the balcony again.

"That's it," she said. "I can't do it anymore. I love you but if you're gonna defend Jasmine instead of me; you'll need to die too."

Aladdin's eyes nearly jumped out of their sockets. "WHAT?!"

"Once you're out of the way, I can get rid of Jasmine for good. To bad you had to get involved. We could have had a good thing going on," Aliyah-din said.

"I love you," he said. "You have to believe me. But, you've gone mad."

"In a mad world, the only option is to be mad yourself," Aliyah-din explained in her own twisted sense of logic.

"Aliyah-din," Aladdin tried. "Please, let me go. Let Jasmine go."

"Give me one good reason," she demanded.

"Because I love you and you'd be killing two innocent people," he replied.

"Not good enough," Aliyah-din said and leaned him over the edge. "I'm sorry this is where it had to lead."

"It doesn't have to lead to this!" he cried.

"Yes, yes it does," she retorted. "I love you but this is the way it has to be. Good bye Aladdin."

During their little conversation, Jasmine just stood there once again. She couldn't let Aladdin go; she had to save him, even if it meant sacrificing his love to do it.

"No, not this time!" Jasmine yelled and rushed towards Aliyah-din.

She pushed Aladdin out of the way and knocked Aliyah-din off the balcony. At that moment, Jasmine had a look of horror on her face and leaned over the balcony with a sense of regret as to what she had just done. Aladdin, as soon as he got up, rushed to the balcony and leaned over.

Then, he looked at Jasmine and said in a quiet but shocked voice, "You killed her!"

_Author's Note:__ Dum, Dum, Dum! Surprised? Not surprised? Oh well, it doesn't matter to me. Anyway, I updated in less than a month… yay! I am very happy because school really keeps me busy these days. And I hate Chemistry!!!! Anyway, loved it? Hated it? Review and voice your opinion. To all who reviewed, alerted, etc…: you will especially thanked at the end of the story. There's only one more chapter left so that will be pretty soon. I'll try to update ASAP. Thanks for reading and stay tuned for the last chapter! Thanks again for reading and being so patient for this chapter. I love you guys!_

_-Mary_


	13. Chapter 13: A Very Happy Ending

**A Forgotten Past**

**Chapter 13: A Very Happy Ending**

_Disclaimer:__ I own nothing from Aladdin. I do however own Aliyah-din and Siva. This story was created for entertainment purposes only, not any sort of profit. _

_Previously on "A Forgotten Past"_

During their little conversation, Jasmine just stood there once again. She couldn't let Aladdin go; she had to save him, even if it meant sacrificing his love to do it.

"No, not this time!" Jasmine yelled and rushed towards Aliyah-din.

She pushed Aladdin out of the way and knocked Aliyah-din off the balcony. At that moment, Jasmine had a look of horror on her face and leaned over the balcony with a sense of regret as to what she had just done. Aladdin, as soon as he got up, rushed to the balcony and leaned over.

Then, he looked at Jasmine and said in a quiet but shocked voice, "You killed her!"

_The Present:_

Jasmine couldn't look at Aladdin after that. All she could think about was how she had pushed Aliyah-din over the balcony. She just stared down at the balcony, looking at where Aliyah-din was sprawled. This was _not_ how things were supposed to go between her and Aladdin. And now, all hopes of getting back together with Aladdin were dashed.

She went back into her room and sat down on her bed. Aladdin quietly followed her back inside.

For a second time, he repeated in that same quiet but shocked voice, "You killed her."

"Please don't make me feel worse about this than I already do," Jasmine asked.

"But you killed her!" Aladdin said again with more emotion.

"It's not like I meant to," Jasmine said in her defense.

"BUT YOU KILLED HER!" Aladdin yelled, grabbing Jasmine and shaking her.

It had finally sunken in. Aliyah-din was dead, gone and he would never see her again. What made it even tougher was the fact that his current wife, who just happened to be the princess of Agrabah, had killed her… regardless whether or not it had been accidental. He would never again be able to see her, never again be able to hug and hold her, never again be able to make her laugh, never again be able to kiss her, and the thing he would miss the most: never again be able to tell her that he loved her. After all, he was in a state where he believed she was the love of his life and when you believe someone is that important to you, losing them can make you grow crazy.

At that moment the guards ran in. Razoul, the head guard, who was very well known for his hatred of Aladdin, was the first to arrive at the scene and very excited about the prospect of possibly having to throw Aladdin in the dungeon himself.

"Your Highness!" a few of the guards cried and ran to Jasmine while the rest pulled Aladdin off her and held him down.

"Your Highness," Razoul began as bowed before Jasmine. "Shall I send this prisoner back to the dungeon?"

"I have a name!" Aladdin shouted at Razoul.

"Do you think that is of any importance to me, street rat?!" Razoul shouted back. "So, shall I Your Highness?"

Jasmine looked from Aladdin to the guards and back. While Aladdin should have really have gone back to the dungeon, Jasmine thought of what had happened recently. Technically, she would have done exactly the same things if what happened to Aladdin had happened to her.

"No," Jasmine answered softly.

Aladdin and Razoul gave Jasmine a look of complete shock.

"He's still my husband and he's been through a lot," Jasmine explained. "And of course, I still love him."

"But… but… but Your Highness," Razoul stuttered. Somehow this statement made by Jasmine didn't make him very happy.

"You've heard what I said. Now release him and leave my chamber," the princess commanded. "And please go pick up the body of Aliyah-din outside in the garden."

The last sentence was said with much difficulty that Razoul dared not to ask the princess any questions. He reluctantly agreed however to release Aladdin and he ordered his guards to let go of both Aladdin and Jasmine.

As they began to leave, Aladdin muttered, "That's what you get 'Ape Face'."

Razoul turned around and started to head towards Aladdin, sword raised, until he saw Jasmine give him a glare that told him to beat it – which he and the other guards did to go fetch Aliyah-din's body.

"Don't push your luck," Jasmine hissed at him once the guards were out of earshot, "or you might not be so lucky next time."

"I humbly apologize Jasmine," Aladdin said in a tone that was anything but apologetic and dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh goodness gracious Aladdin. What am I going to do with you?" Jasmine asked herself.

"Here's an idea: how about using him to get us out from under here!" squawked Iago. "He's no help at all."

That's right. The entire time Aladdin and Jasmine were arguing, Genie, Iago, and Rajah had been trapped under that pillar that Aliyah-din had caused to crash on top of them. They also looked over to see Carpet, in vain, trying to free them. But, honestly, how strong can a Carpet be?

The couple began to rush over when all of a sudden, Genie popped out from under the pillar and lifted it off Rajah and Iago.

Iago gave him a stunned look and said, "Well what the hell was that?!?!"  
"I kind of forgot I could do that," Genie said with a laugh.

"So you're telling me that all this time, you could have just poofed out from under the pillar and gotten it off us but you forgot you could do that so we basically sat here under a large, heavy pillar for twenty minutes until you remembered suddenly?" Iago rambled but in a clam way.

"Basically – yeah," Genie bluntly replied.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!?!?!" Iago yelled. "YOU COULD'VE GOTTEN US OUT AND _NOW_ YOU SUDDENLY REMEMBERED WHAT YOU COULD DO AND I HAD TO SIT THROUGH TWENTY MINUTES OF PAIN AND-."

Genie, who simply rolled eyes, zapped Iago with one of his blue bolts which made his mouth turn into a zipper that was closed. No matter how much the parrot groaned or tried to open the zipper, it was all to no avail so he just went into his cage to sulk. By then, Jasmine had walked out of her room, onto the balcony. Aladdin followed but he stood in the doorframe, so to speak, while she went to the edge. Now that Aliyah-din's body was gone, she could look over into the garden with much more ease. Slowly, she hummed the first few bars of "A Whole New World". The song made Aladdin stand straight up, as if he remembered something.

"Uh, princess?" he asked, approaching her.

"Yes?" she replied turning around to face him.

"Could you hum those notes again?" Aladdin asked.

"Sure," Jasmine said, not realizing that this was anything significant to him.

Aladdin listened and he was pretty sure he could remember the song. A picture appeared in his head. There was a dark-haired and dark-skinned girl on a carpet ride with him. The face began to get a littler clearer and the voice more detectable. It was Jasmine!

"I-I-I can show you the world," Aladdin began to sing slowly and walking to the other side of the balcony.

Jasmine spun around at the sound of Aladdin's singing. Was he really remembering the words to their song?

"Shining, shimmering, splendid," Aladdin continued singing but starting to pick up the pace. Tell me princess, now when did you last…"

"Let your heart decide," Jasmine mouthed along.

Aladdin was absolutely sure that Jasmine WAS in fact his wife. He could recognize her face and her voice.

"I can open your eyes. Take you wonder by wonder," Aladdin continued singing once again. "Over, sideways, and under on a magic carpet ride. A whole new world, a new fantastic point of view. No one to tell us 'no' or where to go or say we're only dreaming."

Jasmine didn't know if she should continue. Oh well, it was the worth the risk.

"Here goes nothing," she thought and started to sing. "A whole new world, a dazzling place I never knew. But when I'm way up here, it's crystal clear, that now I'm in a whole new world with you."

"Now I'm in a whole new world with you," Aladdin overlapped.

A million pictures popped into his head all at once while Jasmine sang.

Flashbacks:

"_Good night, my handsome prince," Jasmine said dreamily._

"_Sweet dreams princess," he replied._

_He wanted to kiss her but – how? Carpet, all of a sudden, boosted him up so that Aladdin and Jasmine were locking lips and Aladdin had to admit – it was the most wonderful feeling he had ever experienced._

_-888-_

"_What is it _you_ want most?" Genie asked._

"_Well… there's… this…girl…" Aladdin said slowly and bashfully._

"_RRR!" Genie quickly replied making a buzzing noise. "Wrong. I can't make anyone fall in love? Remember?"_

"_But – but – Genie, she's smart and… and fun and…"_

"_Pretty?" Genie suggested._

"_Beautiful!" Aladdin exclaimed. "She's got these eyes that just – and this hair… wow and her smile!" he sighed._

"_Ah, oui! C'est l'amour," Genie said in a French accent._

_Genie couldn't have been more on the money. Aladdin was, in fact, in love._

_-888-_

"_From this day forth, the princess shall marry whomever _she_ deems worthy," the Sultan declared._

_The biggest smile appeared on Jasmine's face. "Him!" she cried as he jumped into Aladdin's arms and spun her around before putting her down. "I choose… I choose you, Aladdin."_

_Aladdin let out a small laugh. "Call me Al."_

_-888-_

"_I can't forget about my heart," Jasmine sang. _

"_I can't forget about my heart," Aladdin overlapped._

"_And how it felt to fall for you right from the start."_

"_I'm still falling."_

"_Whatever we may do," she sang and laughingly splashed Aladdin._

"_Whatever we may do," he sang in return and laughed. _

"_You are here for me and I'll be there for you."_

"_I'll be there," Aladdin began to sing as he picked up Jasmine and spun her around._

"_To wish, to want, to wonder," they sang together. "To find the sun through rain and thunder."_

_-888-_

"_Are you sure about him?" Jasmine asked._

_Iago, trying to get everyone to leave so he and Jasmine could have some alone time, was screaming at Abu, Carpet, and Genie and finally got them to all leave._

"_That takes care of the peanut gallery," Iago said to Aladdin. "If you need me, I'll be lazing about in the lap of luxury," and he flew away._

"_I'm sure about this," Aladdin said tilting Jasmine's chin up to his, and they kissed._

_-888-_

"_Our wedding can wait," Jasmine sang. _

"_I love you," he sang back. _

"_I think it's worth this small delay."_

"_Maybe you're right."_

"_And won't it be great to have your father see our wedding day?"_

_-888-_

_The candles were flickering. Everyone waited anxiously. Aladdin and Jasmine smiled at each other. And finally, yes finally, he kissed for the first time as his wife. The crowd went wild and everyone began to cry. Pretty soon they saw Cassim. Yes, he had come to his son's wedding and no one was more proud of Aladdin than he was._

End of Flashbacks

The memories had just all flooded including meeting Jasmine for the first time, Him and Abu in the Cave of Wonders, meeting Carpet for the first time, meeting Genie for the first time, defeating Jafar the first time, Iago saving his life, having to face (and defeat) Jafar again, meeting his father after all those years, his wedding to Jasmine, and the memory that he would treasure more than anything on Earth: his carpet ride with Jasmine when they sang "A Whole New World".

"…through an endless diamond sky. A whole new world."

Jasmine's singing brought him back to reality. By the end of the song, he had slowly begun walking back towards her where she stood, unable to move by complete astonishment.

"A whole new world," Aladdin sang the last lines, softly.

"A whole new world," Jasmine joined in.

"That's where we'll be."

"That's where we'll be."

"A thrilling chase."

"A wondrous place."

"For you and me," the couple finished together.

Genie, Iago, Carpet, and Rajah, who had silently been watching them sing, hoped this would be the reunion.

"He better remember," Genie warned to himself, "or I'm gonna kick his but all the way to New Glocken… shire (_Author's Note:__ Yes, that's from _F.R.I.E.N.D.S)" The other standing next to him gave him a look of bewilderment as he corrected himself by saying, "Some place that really exists and is far, far away."

"Aladdin?" Jasmine said warily. "Sweetheart, are you okay?"

Without saying a word, Aladdin to Jasmine and wrapped his arms around her.

"Oh!" Jasmine exclaimed and she wrapped her arms around Aladdin in return and started to cry. (_Author's Note:__ Here you have to have the sappiness which will continue for a little bit, so sorry if it bothers you. On the other hand, I offer you a tissue and a cookie to make you feel better whether you're crying because of the sappiness or because you saw sappiness and were so saddened by the thought of having to read it that you started to cry. =D)_

The four who had been watching left the scene so the lovebirds could have some time alone. After all, there was plenty of time to welcome Aladdin back. After a few minutes of hugging, they pulled out of each other's arms and Aladdin used his thumb to dry her tears.

"When Genie told me you didn't remember me," Jasmine sniffled, "it was like my whole world was falling apart."

"Honey, I am so sorry," Aladdin said, taking her hand in his.

"It wasn't your fault," Jasmine assured him. "You had lost your memory."

"I still feel like it is. How could I not remember_ you_? I mean, you are my whole life!"

"And you're mine."

With that said, Pretty Boy and Miss Romantic (as Iago would put it =D) kissed.

-A Forgotten Past-

Aladdin sat on his bed, barely able to contain his enthusiasm. He had his memory back! He had his wife back! He had his friends back! He had his entire life back! He truly valued everything he had because he knew at any moment this could all slip away. That's when a knocking came at the door.

"Come in!" he called out.

Slowly, Abu, Genie, Iago, and Carpet walked through the door. Abu ran right onto Aladdin's head while the other three hung hesitantly by the door.

"Aladdin, is that really you?" Genie asked with a small, hopeful smile.

"Do I know you?" Aladdin joked.

Genie's small, hopeful smile sank into a large, helpless frown. "Great, we've lost him… again!"

"Genie…" said Aladdin.

"For five minutes you're back and the next, you're gone. Is that messed up or what?!?!"  
"Genie…" tried Aladdin again.

"C'mon, what do I have to do to make you remember your past?! Aladdin, you've gotta snap out it!!!!" Genie cried, shaking Aladdin.

"GENIE!" yelled Aladdin.

Genie let him go and gave him a look.

"I was just _kidding_," Aladdin explained. "It's me. I'm back."

Genie's frown turned into a grin. "AL! You're back!" he cried and grabbed Aladdin into a huge hug. "C'mon group hug!" he said and pulled Iago, Carpet, and Abu into it.

"Can't… breathe," gasped Iago.

After everyone had been released Genie turned to Aladdin and said, "Don't you ever do that again!"

"What? Lose my memory or pretend I've lost it?"

"BOTH!"

"I'll try not to," Aladdin laughed.

"So…" Genie said. "What are you getting Jasmine for your one year anniversary?"

"Their anniversary was seven months ago," Iago pointed out.

"True," Aladdin said. "But I wanna make it up to her. After all, for those past seven months, I put her through hell."

"Alright," Iago continued "Weren't you gonna do that candle-lit dinner invitation thing?"

"Oh yeah," Aladdin remembered. Then all of a sudden, he made a face like a light bulb went off in his head. "Wait a second, I have a better idea."

Pulling everyone into a huddle, Aladdin whispered it to them in secret.

"Oh la la!" Genie said romantically. "I'm loving it!"

-A Forgotten Past-

Pushing Jasmine along, Genie and Iago finally had her reach the balcony, carrying Aladdin's anniversary present.

"Hey guys, what's this all about?" Jasmine asked.

"See for yourself," replied Genie, pointing to something behind her.

Jasmine turned around to see Aladdin behind her, sitting on Carpet, wearing the exact same outfit he first had when he was Prince Ali-Ababwa.

"What's all this?" she asked him with a giggle.

"Only if you tell me what's in the box," he coyly replied.

Smiling, she handed him the box and said, "I know it's not much, but this was what I wanted to give you for our first anniversary."

Aladdin opened it to find a tailored suit made of the richest material with a little note inside:

To "Prince Ali-Ababwa"

Happy Anniversary. I love you, now and always.

Love forever more,

Jasmine

He smiled at her and gave her a kiss. "Thank you," he said and had Abu bring the box inside with Siva. (It had been decided that the monkey would stay with Aladdin and Jasmine so she could be with Abu.) "Now, it's your turn."

He held out a hand and Jasmine stepped onto Carpet. Carpet took off and Jasmine clung to Aladdin much like she did that very first night they went on a carpet ride.

"I can show you the world," he began to sing again.

Jasmine looked at him and looked at their surroundings. It was the same route they had taken the first night. She quickly got it. His gift to her was a recreation of their carpet ride. She couldn't have asked for anything more romantic or sweet. When they returned to their room, they recreated the dialog and Carpet did the same move so Aladdin could kiss Jasmine. They laughed once Aladdin was back on the balcony with Jasmine.

"Thank you," she said. "That was the most romantic gift ever."

"You're welcome," he beamed.

At that moment, there was a crash and Aladdin and Jasmine raced into their room. There stood Iago, Carpet, Abu, Siva, and Rajah all looking over at an unconscious Genie. Aladdin quickly got some cold water and splashed it on Genie. That quickly revived him.

However once he was able to speak, he mumbled, "Where am I? And who are you?"

Aladdin and Jasmine looked at each other. "Oh no," he groaned.

"Here we go again," she laughed.

Let's just say that for the next couple of months, things were going to be a little bit more than complicated.

The End

_Author's Note:__ Well, that's it. It's the end of my very first story. Thanks so much for reading throughout this entire year. If you noticed: today is March 1 and I first published this story March 1 of last year, so that's pretty cool. Loved it or hated or it or have some opinion? Make it heard and review so I know what you think. But first I have some people to thank:_

_To those who reviewed:__ Jafarjasmineforever20 Luiz4200_

_05, Writer-read girl, penName111, chrissybaby18, .Mom, Kimin8or, _

_FloweroftheBlueStar, Smellysocks101, AgiVega, kella (anonymous) Sylver O. Maybee_

_To those who favorited:__ Aiya-120, jafarjasmineforever2005, InLovewGenie24, smellysocks101_

_To those who alerted:__ MizzMightyMochaMonkeyMix, Aiya-120, Luiz4200, TwinDragon25, smellysocks101, jafarjasmineforever2005, Sylver O. Maybee_

_Sorry if I forgot anyone in any category. Thanks guys! I love you all! And keep on the_ _look out for more _Aladdin_ stories! Bye!_

-Mary


End file.
